Stuck in the Host Club
by Imani Faith
Summary: Riku is accepted into Ouran High School where he was put into the hardest honors classes. After a while Riku decides it's not safe to study in the library so he goes to the only room that's empty. But learns that it's not just an empty music room. KH OHS
1. pro

A/N: Hey, kiddies! I hope this doesn't bother you but clearly all I can really write is stories about Riku, that's because I'm a fangirl…If you hadn't figured it out by now, well, I like this story, I made it funny, I wanted to write a funny story for Riku and after I saw a picture of Mamoru Miyano and learned that he does the Japanese voice for Tamaki I had to think of a story, and here it is! Honestly I'm glad that I'm Riku fangirl because Mamoru has done many other characters that turn out to be hot! I really know how to pick'em! I'm lucky!

I don't own KH or Ouran High School: Host Club... although I wish I did...

Oh I do not own the following people!

Riku (Why lord why?! T-T ::kicking and screaming on the floor::)

Tamaki (Why lord why?! T-T ::not kicking and screaming on the floor::)

The twins (Darn, I wish I did)

Kyoya (He's so cool! why not him?!)

Haruhi (She's so wierd, how in the world can you not know that a guys is asking you for a date?!)

Honey (He's so cute)

Mori (Too bad...)

Well enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Prologue

The island winds blew in his hair, Sora liked the wind. Walking down the street with his best two friends after they had returned from their journey was something that gave him great joy.

They were going to their island, their playground.

Riku's silver hair falling down his back was now a little longer.

Kairi's red hair that shined in the sun was a little pass her shoulders.

Sora as bright as a light bulb smiled to his friends. Months had passed. And they were free to enjoy life until duty called.

They reached the boats and pushed them to the water. Riku rowed (as usual) and Sora held Kairi's hand. Riku rolled his eyes, either Kairi was super naïve or she was ignoring Sora, Sora was crazier about her than ever now that they were back home. The boat reached the sand of their playground island.

Riku doing all the work and (as usual) pushed the boat to the dock and tied the boat down.

Riku and Kairi wanted to hear the news now. Sora had dragged them here to tell them something.

"Before I tell you let's spar, Riku," Sora challenged him.

Riku shrugged. "Fine, I'll kick you butt, as usual."

Sora grinned and summoned Kingdom Key. He got in his fighting stance and waited for Riku.

"Again, why can't you guys find something better to do?" Kairi complained, Kairi never spoke her feelings but she hated to see them spar, it reminded her the time her Nobody, Namine, made them fight. Even if _that_ Riku was a replica it was still painful to remember. Kairi could remember everything her Nobody remembered, Sora did too. They could also talk to them.

"This will be our last round, I promise," Sora seemed grim.

"Alright, let's go!" Riku didn't catch on to his emotion.

They started to spar.

Riku attacked first, Sora countered and waited while Riku tried to stand. Sora seemed to be holding back, even Kairi could tell. Their match lasted only a few minutes, less even.

"You win again, maybe tomorrow we'll have another match," Sora cheered but sadly, he de-summoned his blade and smiled.

"Riku… Kairi… there won't be a next time," Sora said his head hanging.

"What?" Riku was wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"Riku… you're moving and…you've been accepted into Ouran High School, so you have no choice but to leave," Sora said, he grimly smiled. "Riku… I'm sorry…"

"When… when does he leave?" Kairi asked. She was in shock.

"Sunday," he answered after a long pause. Sora hung his head.

There was a gasp between the two. "That's… that's in two days," Riku said sadly.

"Don't get all babyish on me, you'll coming back, during the summer and holidays," Sora said.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I know you'll do great, you're in honor classes and you're totally smarter than anyone we know," Kairi seemed to be excited. But Riku could hear the sadness in her voice.

Riku grinned, "I know, but… if I'm leaving I expect you guys to do some work. If I come back and this place is a mess I'll have to do all the work while you guys sit and kiss in the sand."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sora laughed nervously. "That'd never happen."

"Well, this is my last day with you guys, so I wanted it to count."

Kairi threw herself in Riku's arms. "I'll miss you," Kairi said.

"I'll miss you too," Riku hugged her tightly. He rocked her for a moment.

Sora smiled sadly as he watched Riku rock Kairi back and forth for a moment. Sora nodded once to Riku and Riku nodded back.

"Don't get lazy while I'm gone and get good or better grades, and work hard, I want to see how you two turn out in the summer."

"You got it," Sora gave him a thumbs up. "I'm sorry Riku… you're bags are already packed… so…" Sora said in a low voice.

$T

The two days passed quickly, Sora and Kairi promised that they wouldn't cry. So far that promise was kept as they watched Riku go on his plane. Riku waved.

"It's too bad Crystal couldn't come, I'd hate to miss my brother leave," Sora said. He lowered his arm, Riku was gone.

"Same here, but why did he go alone?" Kairi slowly lowered her hand that was waving Riku "good-bye".

"He told me that his parents agreed to it, he must have fought to go alone." Sora said in a sad voice, but his face held together and he shrugged.

"Maybe," Kairi shrugged, "Maybe he wants to start off alone."

"I hope he answers he's emails like he promised."

"Me too."

'I can't believe I told them that lie,' Riku sighed. 'My parents can be so annoying, but that's why I'm here, right? I'd go to the stupid rich kid school if I go alone, I'd email the report, answer all phone calls, answer all emails if I go alone, I'd go to pretend be snotty and selfish and stuck up to make my parents not tell the world of my first class trip to being stuck up.' He closed his eyes. The plane was taking off now, 'I really don't want to be here but if it keeps them away from me for a long time I'm almost willing to go. Almost…' he waited with his eyes closed as he sat deep in thought.

'I really don't want to go. I wouldn't have a problem if it was a normal private school but a private school of rich kids? Hmph, I'd rather give my heart to Ansem again, at least I didn't have to deal with tons of selfish teenagers who won't give someone else the light of day unless their rich.'

Riku sighed, and folded his arms, the plane was in the air now, 'I shouldn't complain, this was a gift… to go to this school. It was going to be for Sora but his grades… uh… well, they're not super but mine are. I do deserve this but…'

'I have to admit, why couldn't they force to Crystal to come with me? Can't I at least have someone not stuck up with me? I hope Crystal can cope with the world without me, if one boy touches her I'll brake his face.' Riku made a fist. 'Okay, calm down, it'll be over soon, hopefully,' Riku sighed again. 'Two hour trip alone with no one I know to talk to, I hope I find at least one friend there, even a club, just one person to comfort me. Just… one.'

The trip was soon over; Riku took his earphones out and got his bags in the over head. He blasted his head phones; he knew where he was going. He had a driver waiting for him. Riku walked out of the plane and down the hall of the busy airport, he felt tired, it was about noon, he needed a nap; last night was murder, it kept him up out of nervousness.

Riku walked out to meet the diver, holding his last name up on a large piece of paper and he walked over with his hand in his pocket, he turned down his blasting Ipod earphones and followed the man out to the car.

Riku was driven to a small apartment complex there the man expected some sort of tip and rubbed his fingers together, Riku ignored, and walked to what was to he his home until the holiday season and until summer and then his last year. He looked up the building, he looked around. It was silent, no crime, bummer. At least back home Sora and him would take out a couple of robbers every now and again.

He sighed and walked up to his apartment, the stairs was on the outside of the building, each door was a light blue and there was two windows facing the front. Riku became curious; he wondered what size _his_ parents rented out for him.

He unlocked the door, surprised that the place was middle-class furnished. And it was normal, gladly. Riku dumped his bags down on the floor near the door and took off his shoes. He had all day to get read for his first day at the snot-filled school. Instead he pulled out his cell and called Sora.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Riku? You made it?!"

"Yeah, I'm here, and I'm surprised that the parents didn't go over board," Riku said.

"They normally do, don't they," Sora chuckled.

Riku shrugged and stuffed his free hand in his pocket, "I know I guess they wanted a change, another reason why I'm out here," Riku said.

"Well, I hope school's not that bad out there, I heard of Ouran High School I heard its filled with rich kids, I hope you don't kill anybody," Sora joked.

"Me too, I really don't want to hurt any one, but I can only hope I'm over thinking it," Riku sighed.

"Me too," Sora laughed, "Hey, I went on this site and it's about the school, I think you're going to hate the uniforms," Sora laughed.

"Great…" Riku groaned.

"Oh, and they have tons of clubs and they have four libraries, you'll have many places to study, I think you'll be fine," Sora said.

"I hope so, I don't really want to go," Riku said. "I'd run back but…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll come and visit you when I can, I'll even bring Kairi around too," Sora said cheerfully.

Riku grinned, "Nothing can rain on your parade huh?"

"Nope, not even the sun going out can dampen my spirit!"

"I need some of that," Riku chuckled.

"Just start being a sap and you'll get some."

"Nah, being a sap leaves work for other people," Riku chuckled.

"Okay, well, see ya!"

"Bye," Riku said. And hung up the cell with a smile.

'Darn, there are two things I hated already about the school, the uniforms (Sora knows my taste and clothes well) and the snotty people. This is going to suck! I just hope there are no fangirls, but Sora didn't mention them so I guess not. Oh well, I'd better get ready and rest, school starts earlier here than it does back home, I'm going to need all the sleep I can get.'


	2. Cramming

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 1

Cramming

Sora was right.

He hated the uniforms.

The uniforms were a light blue color with a patch on the left side sown with a gold thread. For girls they wore yellow dresses that looked like they came out of a ballroom closet from the early 50's. They were ugly, in Riku's opinion.

Riku had lasted one whole week without his parents (luckily) sending him emails and calls. And he didn't call, he didn't promise to call them.

Riku had three tests in the near future. Riku had no interest in the clubs that he looked into. The fencing club was pathetic, Riku could (He really could, no joke) kick their butts blind-folded.

Riku exhaled, he had to find a place to study, if he went home he'd have to clean up and go shopping, it'd be best to study in school where he left his stress and then went home to relax.

At least that was what he wished he had done. Riku kept putting of studying because he grew too bored; studying was boring, the teachers were no more than pre-school teachers in his mind. They taught a lot but the school wasn't a challenge to him. And there was barely any crime! Why! Why was he forced to come to a dead zone?!

Riku pulled out the map to the school and stared at it, he had been to every library, but each one was filled with loud chattering girls, he wasn't going to take a chance with that. Every room today was being used… except for one. Music room number three. Riku looked at the map there wasn't anything going on in that room it was basically abandoned. That would be perfect! A place of total silence.

Riku looked at his watch, he had one hour to cram before his class would start. Riku shrugged he'd rather study with music playing snot-bags than study in a room filled with girls that _just_ might jump him. Sure he'd admit, the students weren't as snotty as he thought but they were still up there. So calling all of them snot-bags was a little harsh but they probably didn't even know what that was anyway.

Riku held on to his book bag and follows the map to the room. He finds the room at the end of the hall. It was very quiet, he liked it so far. Riku placed the map in his pocket and reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Welcome…"

'Roses? What the heck?' Riku heard the soft sound of voices and smelled the sweet smell of roses. But it was too late he had closed the door and stepped in and closed the door behind him, he was locked in.


	3. Stuck in the room

Well, well, well, I have started something that was thought of before but never had been tried. Well tell me what you think peoples! This is really a test just to see if the mix is okay or not. Review people, and please don't worry about hurting my feelings, I like reviews no matter what is said so long as you're not cursing me out, I don't like cursing so much. So enjoy, and yes another short chapter but my whole goal is to write a story thats funny. Poor Riku... hehe my friend whom read this chapter siad it was funny. I hope it's enough to gett some people leave a review!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 2

Stuck in the room

Riku stared at the eyes that stared at him. Riku was stuck in the room because-for some odd reason- the door was locked.

"Kyoya, is this the new Commoner? He has silver hair and has ice blue eyes," a boy in blonde hair spoke his face resting on his fist. This blonde boy was surrounded by other boys and Riku didn't want to sound… gay but these boys were handsome.

'Commoner? What the heck is that all about?' Riku thinks.

"I'm sorry, I was only looking for a place to cram, I'm sorry, I'll leave," Riku turns to the door, politely, and forgot about the door being locked.

"This is Riku Ottiehai, he's a straight 'A' student, even in the hardest classes, he disappeared for a full year in his sophomore year and has a high reputation with the ladies in his home island Destiny Island," a boy with dark hair and glasses was reading from a notebook.

Riku paused. He turned toward them, not sure who was speaking but he had a feeling it was the one in glasses, he was sure his name was Kyoya. 'How the heck did he get my information?'

"So he's just like you Tamaki-senpei," the two twins with orange hair spoke in perfect unison. They leaned forward and looked at the blonde.

Riku sighed, he tried to think but nothing came to mind. "Okay I give up, who are you and how did you get all of my information?" Riku asked, politely but was truly annoyed.

They all stared at him a little blank; they were just as puzzled as he was. "Why, my dear Commoner, we're the Host Club!" Tamaki said his hands in the air. He then stood and bowed, "I'm the king."

"Host… Club, huh? Never heard of it," Riku folded his arms. He was unconvinced.

Tamaki squealed, "You've never heard of us?! What has this world come to?!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever I'm out of here," Riku shook his head, he felt no reason to be polite any more they had some how got his information-which irritated him- and they were calling him "Commoner" whatever that meant. "But I must ask one question," Riku turned to face them. "Why do you have only one girl in this club?" Riku asked looking at the girl with short brown hair.

"What… no, no, no, she's not a girl- I mean he's not a girl," Tamaki shook his head frantically with a large anime sweat droplet.

"Sure, _whatever_," Riku turned to the door again rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Kyoya said. The door oddly unlocked, Riku then understood that they liked to lock the door for some reason. Whatever the reason, Riku wasn't coming back to this room again, _ever_. Riku held his book bag and opened the door.

Riku's heart jumps into a fight or flight mode. Sweat poured down his brow and fear was on his heels, biting at him. The door was slammed with the loud thud. Riku gasped for air as he held his heart and while he leaned on the door. He dropped his bag in the fear, his books were scattered. He could still hear them through the door.

"Riku! Riku! Riku!"

Fangirls (Insert psycho music).

"I'm sorry," Kyoya said, a grin was on his face. The others on the other hand were clueless over the "Commoner's" shock. "After I learned that you were accepted here, I had to invite some guest to celebrate your first year here," Kyoya closed his notebook and walked over to the table that had a teapot on it.

"We're going to celebrate his first year here?!" a young boy, younger looking than the rest of them holding a bunny-doll jumped and down.

"What… you did this?" Riku gasped for air. The room was starting to spin, but ever so slowly.

"Yes." Kyoya answers.

"Okay, what do you want from me, I can read through the lines you want me for something, what?" Riku asked, he folded his arms and tried to stop the room from spinning.

"You," Tamaki answered. Clearly he was in the plan that Kyoya had. The others weren't, they were just as puzzled at Riku was.

"Me? What on earth could I do for you?" Riku asked.

"You see, this club surrounds its self on the members, and how much money they bring it, when I learned of you I knew you could support this club tremendously."

Riku shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're not," the twins spoke together. Either they were just learning the plan and were getting it or they knew the whole time.

The room was still spinning but it wasn't fast, Riku held himself well. "Okay let's say I don't want any part of this club, then what?"

"The fangirls stay," Tamaki said. "And strip you naked if they don't pull you apart."

Riku swallowed, he felt sick, very sick. Riku didn't want to even think about what those crazed girls _could_ do to him.

"So if you don't join the club the girls stay until you transfer out, I paid for their stay so they'll be here for a long time and they won't leave until you see every single one of them."

Riku was wide eyed. "Every… single…" Riku held his head, _that_ was too much at once, and he couldn't handle this. He felt light headed and sick. His vision was going, the room was spinning quickly now, the next thing he knew he was in a black room.

A/N: so whatcha think? Oh, and his last name is actually piglatin but I got bored and made it japanese-ish. Ottiehai, turn the last letter into a y and then it spells Ottiehay, but if you remove the ay and put the h in front it spells Hottie. Of course this will not be brought up in the story but I couldn't help my self to name him that. Review!


	4. Deal

Okay here it is, sorry if you guys wanted to read it and stuff but without reviews I'm not too willing to update this story. But yes, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 3

Deal

Riku heard voices, was he dead? Was he dreaming? And why did his head hurt? Riku squeezed his eyes closed. He held his head and sat up.

"You're awake!" the voice of the youngest boy cheered. "Kyoya, Tamaki, he's awake!"

"That's good, I thought for sure he'd be out for the next week or so," the girl finally spoke. "But Kyoya that was harsh, why'd you go and do that?"

'What the heck happened,' he held his head tighter, he realized he was on the sofa that they were sitting on earlier, he never left. "Ow," he moaned.

"Here, have some tea," Honey spoke; his soft, cute voice was kind. He held the cup up and waited for the silver headed boy to take it.

Riku looked at it for a second and shook his head. His eyes widened, he jumped up, "Oh, crap! My test!" Riku scrambled for his books and stuffed them in his book bag and jetted for the door. He swung it open and just as quickly swung it closed. "Can't you at least send them away?!" Riku yelled, seeing those girls again made him want to puke.

"No, I can't… but if you join the club I could pull a few strings." Kyoya answered pressing his glasses up his nose.

"Can't you lie to them?"

"What's the point in doing that, they saw you twice." The twins said.

"Crap…" he muttered. They were right, and on top of that Kyoya probably told them he was here anyway.

"You could always jump out the window," the twins had an evil look about them as if they were giving him a deadly option.

Riku widened his eyes in realization. "Of course!"

Riku ran to the window and opened it, he looked down, he was sure he could make it, he had seven minutes until class started, he could make it. His limit was three stories, any higher he'd get hurt a little. He'd stun his ankles a little only enough to make them feel a sting. But three stories, no problem. Riku smirked and turned to his capturers. "See ya later, Saps!" Riku jumped out the window leaving them all stunned with amazement.

"No! You'll-" the girl ran to the window half expecting him to be crying out of pain of a broken leg. "He's running?"

"What?" the others ran to the window.

"He's going to be a handful," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

*K

Riku made in time for his test, he had three minutes to spare. He took the test which, for his class anyway, took the whole period. Riku spent his extra time looking over his notes, checking which ones he got wrong from what he could remember. Based of his memory and his notes he passed the test. He almost killed himself going to that room, and he didn't even have to cram. He felt foolish now.

Riku felt sick but didn't feel like going to the nurse, he rested his head and took a nap, when he woke the bell rung. Riku slowly collected his books. That was his last class of the day. He felt so much better. He didn't feel like puking and although he had embarrassed himself, passing out he felt good soiling their plans for him.

Riku was the last one to leave, even the teacher was gone. Riku cracked his neck and headed for the door. He slams the door shut after opening it.

Fangirls (insert psycho music).

At least he didn't have to puke or anything: he had a large anime sweat droplet though. His eyebrow twitched in frustration.

Riku had to think of a way out. Riku looked around, 'Windowless, crap!' he looked around some more, 'No vents, crap,' he couldn't think of anything. With no options that he liked he was stuck. He banged his head against the door. The other door was also blocked by girls so he was completely surrounded. Odd they weren't trying to break down the door; the ones he dealt with almost destroyed a local park trying to find him. He bangs his head more; he had to think of something.

"Joining the club will be healthier for you if you're going to do that all day," the twins spoke. Riku looked up and turned around. All of them were there except the girl.

"How the heck did you get in here?"

"They don't want us," the twins answered together, grimly.

Riku sighed and flopped in a desk chair. "Okay I give up, I'll join but only if those girls stay off me."

"Why? Are you gay?" Tamaki asked.

"Wha- no! Just because I don't want those girls doesn't mean…are you?" Riku grinned darkly.

"No," Tamaki said, "But if I was I'd be the cutest one ever!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Get rid of the girls or I won't join."

"Riku, remember what I said? You have to see every girl," Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I remember," he said, 'It looks like only a hundred girls, so if I see two or three at a time I'll be done with them and the club in fifty days.' he liked those odds, "I'll see no more than three girls at a time."

"Okay, so have we got a deal?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," Riku answered. "Now can you get rid of them?"

"Not so fast, you have to wear the school uniform if you're going to be in the club," Honey said, his cute voice was killing Riku now.

"But… okay, fine," Riku groaned, he was now being forced to wear the ugly uniform.

"Yay! We have a new member!" The twins cheered.

Riku groaned, his eyebrow twitching again, 'I'm going to die of insanity before I graduate from this place… alive and sane.'


	5. Club Meeting

I reviews but I guess I'll just deal with the fact that I have very little reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 4

Club meeting

The next day Riku had bought three weeks worth of the school uniform, the stupid things weren't machine washable. 'What the heck was that all about? Not being machine washable, what kind of idiot…' he cut himself off. Thinking about it would only make it worse.

Riku had no choice but to wear it to school now, he wasn't happy about that. He wore it lazy like, the tie wasn't completely up and the jacket wasn't buttoned all the way. He really wasn't into dressing like that.

Riku walked to school today, he lived close enough, he mind as well. Riku held his book bag over one shoulder and held the strap with that hand of that side. The other hand held his Ipod that was in his pocket, his Ipod was blasting.

Riku frowned; every time he looked down he had to see the ugly uniform. He sighed, if continued to complain about it things wouldn't get better. Riku was near the entrance now; he paused to take the earphones out of his ear.

"Good morning!"

Riku shuddered, he buried his neck in his shoulders, he slowly turned around. Riku saw Honey behind him. He was next to Mori; the whole club was standing behind him.

"Good morning…" Riku stuffed his Ipod in his pocket. He tried not to groan so much.

"You look so awesome in the uniform," Tamaki said.

"Thanks…" Riku grinned nervously, that was the first nice thing someone said to him all that time he was in the school that wasn't from the teachers. "Why are you here so early?"

"Why are _you_ here so early?" one of the twins asked, oddly they didn't talk together.

"I like to come early, get some extra credit in, spend time in the library before too many people get there and enjoy an empty building every once and a while." Riku answered.

"We do that too," Tamaki said.

Riku's grin vanished, "_Sure_ you do," Riku had a sinister ring in his voice, "Where do you go in the morning? I never see you," Riku waited for an answer. Knowing he was lying.

Tamaki felt like he was outdone. The twins waited for their boss to answer and Honey and Mori did nothing. Kyoya on the other hand had a smirk and walked away. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away also. Riku still didn't get _his_ name.

"We're around," Tamaki finally answered.

Riku rolled his eyes and turned away, "Sure," he walked away, he headed for the library, no one was there, not even the fangirls, what a surprise.

Kyoya was using him; Riku couldn't believe that he had fallen so low on the food-chain of high school. 'Darn them,' Riku sat at a desk and looked over his notes, organized as usual, but some how a mess. Riku looked over his notes until the bell rung for his first class. He hadn't seen hide or tail of the Host Club all day after that.

Until the end of his last class, they walked in and beckoned Riku to follow.

"I know where the club room is," Riku frowned, were they going to do this to him every day?

Riku went ahead of them and didn't look back to see if they were talking behind his back. Riku tried his hardest to keep his cool.

'I can't wait until the holiday break, I'll go see Sora and maybe, hopefully, convince the parents to take me away from this place. I can't stand it! Not that the school system isn't nice, the teachers are nice, or that the lunch is bad but them… they, those rich kids, are getting on my nervous, as much as I hate coffee, I know what instant coffee is. On top of that they had no idea what the heck pre-paid cell phone is! It's not that hard, the words are right there and this "Commoner" stuff, what the heck is that all about, I'm getting sick of hearing that word, I HAVE a name! Dag, they're so shallow!'

"Commoner, you have customers, you must hurry," Tamaki broke his thoughts.

"Customers?" Riku paused and looked at him over his shoulder.

"The fangirls," Mori said. His voice was flat and dead, did he share emotion? Riku then wondered if he was a Nobody or something.

Riku felt like a statue, he couldn't move at the sound of that word.

Honey walked up to Riku and pulled his clothes, "What?" Riku looked at him.

"Hurry!" Honey started to run, and he dragged Riku with him to the room. Honey threw Riku into the room and the doors closed behind the group. The room of pink was filled with tables, chairs, and sofas. Girls were chattering to themselves in whispers, they were waiting for the Host Club.

"Are you serious?" Riku said under his breath.

"Very," Kyoya said. "All of the fangirls and then you'll be free."

"All… of…"

"Don't pass out," the twins caught the silver headed teen as he swayed.

"Just go to that table over there and talk to them and answer their questions unless it's too personal," Tamaki said. He walked over to where three girls waited and he touched on softly on the cheek and the girl almost fainted.

Riku sighed stood up straight and walked over to where Tamaki told him to go. Riku has his one hand stuffed in his pocket. Riku had to stop sulking before he got to that table, he had a feeling that Kyoya would make up a rule that if the girls aren't happy they stay until they are. Riku had to please them without losing his clothes, stuff and… virginity.

Riku has a round table waiting for him, there two girls waiting they were looking at pictures. At Riku inched closer he could see the pictures. When he was close enough he saw that the pictures were of him. Riku paused for a second; he didn't remember taking these, with his eyes closed? What the heck, he rarely took pictures and rarely did he blink in a photo anyway. Where did these pictures come from?

"You were out cold and I took a couple of pictures to sell," Kyoya spoke, he was right behind Riku.

Riku's eyes were covered by his silver bang and although Kyoya and the others couldn't see it he was fusing, he wanted nothing more than to summon his Keyblade and knock the mess out of him, heck he didn't need his Keyblade for that. Riku exhaled, he calmed down quickly, he sat at the table with the girls.

Riku was starting to think it over. 'Fangirls aren't so bad, if I charm them they'll leave, if I run they'll hunt me down, I'd rather sit with them than be in this club.' Riku folded his arms.

"Hi… I'm… Nia… I… have… been… a fan… for… years… every since I… first… saw you…" the girl was trying her hardest to be calm. If she was the fangirl she claimed to be she'd know that Riku hated girls drooling all over him the way fangirls did. If a girl liked him fine, if two or three, whatever but if over thousands that were willing to stalk him, and rip him into pieces then he had a problem.

"Hi," Riku replied to the girls, he tried to grin, at least he should seem nice, these girls never been so close to him in their lives. He kept his one hand in his pocket.

"I'm embarrassing you!" the same girl jumped up, Nia, she was crying.

Riku got up to chase after her, "No," Riku caught her and held her close, 'Crap, this will only drag more to the school,' he thought. "You didn't even ask me a question, you haven't embarrassed me, you're fine." Riku released her. "If you want to go, I won't stop you, just don't hurt yourself."

The girl stared blankly at him. Then she fell to the floor, she screamed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, she was still on the floor.

"He touched me! He touched me!"

'Oh crap…' Riku realized his little stunt just cost him more girls. 'Please, oh please be talking to your mother, please,' Riku begged. "Don't pass out, c'mon sit." He beckoned her.

The girl jumped quickly and bowed multiple times and took her seat. "Riku, I'm so in love with you it's not even funny! And… you've… you've made my dreams come true! You touched me!"

Riku smirked. He thought for a moment, 'Maybe I _can_ handle this, the girl is clearly a fangirl but she didn't attack me, or maybe Kyoya sold them pictures to keep them calm.'

"So, Riku, besides sparring what else do you like to do with Sora and Kairi?" the girls quickly grabbed notebooks and pens and started writing.

'They know about them too?' Riku sighed, "Well, I like to challenge Sora to any thing we do, food eating, racing, staring, and anything else that comes to mind."

The girls wrote down every word. Riku thought for a moment and waited. He had a feeling what was next. He prepared himself.

"Do you have any feeling towards Sora or Kairi?"

"No, they're just friends," Riku knew that was coming sooner or later.

The girls wrote down every single word. "So what's your favorite food?"

"I don't know, I like anything I can swallow, really," Riku answered with a shrug. They liked that, him shrugging. Riku had to admit this wasn't as painful as he thought. It was easy to talk to them when they were calm and not trying to eat him or tear him apart. But he still hated it. Being forced to talk to girls was something he didn't like. His parents did the same thing to him. They've been trying to play match-maker for years, one of the many reasons why he and Kairi were close.

"So, what happened to you and your friends that year you were gone?"

Riku didn't see this one coming, he thought for a few moments, he'd have to lie, telling them about the Keyblades and other worlds was something they had to keep secret, as requested in Mickey's letter to them when the got back home. What could he say? He had to say something, he couldn't just leave them empty handed. "Um… well, I was…all over the place." That was perfect, he's telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Really? Where?"

"Um… well… I can't really say, I traveled around with Sora and for a while with Kairi but we didn't really know where we were, we only knew where we were going," Riku grinned.

"Where was that?"

"I guess… well, we were taking a journey and we were going to where ever the road took us."

"Wow!" said the girl who wasn't asking all the questions, Nia.

"So what did you see? Make any friends?"

"Not as many as Sora did, I was more or less the enemy," Riku answered. The girls wrote down the words and looked up to the clock. They sighed. Nia started to tear up.

"Oh, we gotta go," the one with all the questions stood. "I'm the Vice President of your fan club, Riku, I'm Ashley," she stuck out her hand for him to shake it. Riku shook her hand standing. She kept herself calm; maybe that's why the other girl, Nia, was behaving. "Thank you Riku, I will tell the world of what I've learned."

Riku nodded once and grinned. "I'm glad you and Nia were able to keep calm, I don't like it when girls are trying to attack me," Riku shared hoping she'd share the news to the other fangirls, that would make his service easier to this club.

"Thank you, I'll tell the others, but, oh, here's a heads up, the President is coming soon, she requested that she talk to you last, she's very nice and is very kind, she'll be very calm, she's addicted to you and that she's in love with you, I was told to shared the message."

"Thank you," Riku nodded once again.

Ashley and Nia walked off. Riku then realized that he wouldn't see them again. He hoped that they weren't the last calm fangirls he'd every meet. They walked through the doors and were gone. Riku sighed. He folded his arms, was that it? Was that all he had to do?

"You did a great job, Riku," Tamaki walked up to him and threw his arms around him.

"Get off of me," Riku pushed him off, "I don't care what a great job I did, once I'm finished talking to these girls I'm leaving," his icy blue eyes were filled with a slight anger.

"You're a mixture of all of us, what a surprise," Honey said. He tightly hugged his bunny.

"Two down, two hundred thousand, forty-nine thousand and nine hundred ninety eight to go."

Riku looked at Kyoya whose eyes were peering over the edge of his notebook. Riku was wide eyed and threw his head back. "Crap…" Riku saw nothing but the blackness that consumed his sight.


	6. Some Questions

Here's the next chapter, I don't know for sure if you guys like it or not but here it is for those whom like it!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 5

Some Questions

Riku was very happy it was Friday.

He'd hope to be away from the Host Club all weekend unless they had no choice but to be together, he hoped not. He had no interest in spending time with them.

He sighed, walking to school was comforting, he enjoyed his Ipod longer than he ever expected while walking. He has talked with twenty girls, (he had joined the Host Club on Tuesday), and was glad to say that he was free from them for two days. Apparently the girls were well behaved, other than their shaking, they were fine.

Riku thought about it, the club, there was no meeting today (odd because Tamaki explained that they have meetings every day of the school week), so with his luck he wouldn't see them this morning. Kyoya especially, he was so… evil. His thinking pattern was very evil, if not uncommon and uncanny.

Riku entered the gate; the school's clock tower was yards away but stood so tall and so big that it was like it was standing right over him. Riku grinned, his school back as home was stupidly small, and this school was huge. It was like comparing a raisin to a watermelon.

Riku went to the library; to his surprise the Host Club didn't stalk him. They were gone, he couldn't sense them, but he knew they'd be here soon.

After he spent an hour in the library Riku collected his books and headed to his class, he took the long way this time, and he wanted to walk a little longer.

Riku looked to the sky it was windy and a little chilly, but he was glad that it wasn't going to rain.

He knew that for sure, being of the middle of light and darkness had it's advantages, he could tell when a bad storm was coming and when a good day would come. He could tell the difference between dangerous things and non-dangerous things. Horror films didn't scare him- like they should- or rather like they scare Kairi or Sora. Riku could see as clear as day in the dark of night, and if he wanted to he could fight with his eyes closed. And most of all he could tell who had darkness in their heart and who didn't.

Riku made it to his room, 'Wow, I can't believe I thought about my Keyblade and my position in this world, its been a while since I held it, I would love to hold it again. But with my luck, living in an area with virtually no crime, there's no way I can use it.' Riku sighed opened the door and quickly lowered his head in annoyance. 'Talk about bad luck…'

"Good morning!"

"Why are you here, in my class room?" Riku's eyes were covered by his bang, but he was red hot with anger and annoyance. All of them except for-thank goodness- Kyoya and the girl, he still didn't know her name.

"We decided to 'hang out with you,'" said Honey.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You can't 'hang out' with me," Riku took his seat, to his dismay Tamaki was next to him. His blue eyes stared at him, curious.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked.

"You can't 'hang out' in school, hanging out is after school or between classes," Riku explained. He reached into his book bag and pulled out a book.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki continued to study Riku with his blue eyes. "I understand, you think we're shallow, don't you?"

"Huh?" Riku could only say, he was stumped that the blonde one of all the members read his mind.

"Well, let me share something with you, in Kyoya's words, we're all idiots, but don't think for a second that we're foolish and ignorant we know about Commoners because of Haruhi, besides that we're all very observant, and so are you," Tamaki pointed out. "We notice that you don't have friends, that's why we're here, to give you some company."

Riku couldn't believe it, as weird and annoying as they were, they had some… kindness and… caring about them. They weren't the snotty people he had always pictured. But Kyoya on the other hand…

But why did they care for his social life? It didn't make sense, Riku was a loner when he needed to be so why did they care? It didn't affect their rich lives.

"But what I don't understand is why. Why don't you have friends? You've been here for two weeks, you should have made at least one friend by now," Tamaki started to study him again.

Riku sighed, he placed his book down, he wasn't going to read it, that was clear. Riku's eyes closed as he thought. He lifted his head and started to explain. "This place isn't for me, I thought it'd be hard, difficult, a challenge but I guess life is too good to me, this place is barely a fight."

"You like violence?!" Tamaki sounded like a girl for a second, Riku grinned.

"No, I mean… when I heard of this place I thought that in order for me to get straight A's was to study until I couldn't study no more until I became a zombie but… clearly it's no different than my school back home. These honor's class is hard but not as hard as I hoped it'd be."

"Was life always like this for you?" Karou asked. One of the twins asked. He tilted his head and waited for him to answer.

"No… school was tough for me in middle school, I could never get an A, C's were my highest and the only thing I was good at was gym and sparing. But… after…" Riku sighed, he turned his head away from them, he hid his face, "That night… it was so hard…"

"What was so hard?" the twin pressed.

"I… when I disappeared I almost killed my best friend, more than once, and… I enjoyed it, but when I finally got back life became too easy. I passed tests, quizzes, everything with flying colors and I never had a second thought. My disappearance gave me something that I wish I never found."

Tamaki's eyes were still on him. The twins stare at him, studying, Honey and Mori exchanged looks. "What happened to you, when you disappeared?" asked Mori.

Riku shook his head. "It's not for me to share," Riku sighed. "It was hard, one whole year of pain, the relief finally came when I was forgiven by Sora, that sap, he didn't even bring it up again." Tamaki tilted his head, and continued to study. After a while, when they didn't ask him any more questions about his life, Riku turned to them. "Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"What?" Honey asked, cheerfully.

"A 'Commoner'?"

"Oh… that's what we have known people to be who were poorer than us," the twins answered, splitting the sentence in half for each to say.

Riku holds back a laugh then chuckles, he had to let some of it go, "That's it?! Because I…I always over think things, and I thought it meant something else!" he laughed.

"You hate that name don't you?" Tamaki asked, his eyes were still studying.

"Of course I do, why would So… I mean, would I like that name?"

Tamaki grinned, he seemed to be thinking of something meaningful, Riku wondered if he had figured something out. Riku looked at Tamaki for a moment, he was optimist like Sora but was silly and very emotional. He was… almost the opposite of him.

Riku could handle dealing with him but the others maybe not. He couldn't be sure anymore, they were caring for his social life, more than he thought they would. Riku had to admit, he was grateful for someone to talk to, Tamaki knew him and yet he didn't. Riku had no friends, other than the ones to his right, all waiting and silently thinking.

The room started to fill up. The teacher walked in also. Riku pulled out his books and other things out and waited, he slouched in his chair as he waited for the bell to ring.

"Riku, enjoy class," Tamaki's blue eyes turned to him but his head never moved from his facing forward position.

"You… too," Riku replied. The bell rung and class begun.


	7. Visiting Stalkers

Well, well, well, I guess people like my story but they won't review. But either way I'm happy. I just won't update as much. Well, I think this chapter is sorta funny, I tried to make this story funny and a good story. I such at writing comedy that's why I was worried about typing this story. Well here it is!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 6

Visiting Stalkers

The day was over, Riku was finally free.

'I guess I was wrong about them, yeah, they're all goofs, but they are caring in their own way. I guess I can stop complaining now; at least I have someone to talk to if I get really bored. But that doesn't mean that I'm not glad there's no meeting today!' he made a fist and squeezed.

He placed the earphones in his ear and decided not to blast them he knew it was bad for his ears. 'Well, I guess I should get going,' Riku threw his book bag over his shoulder and started walking.

Riku was near the front gate now, 'I walk fast.' Riku pointed out to himself when he realized that he had reached the gate in five minutes.

"Who's there?!" Riku turned around, he heard a sound, it was loud and it had a dark aura to it. There was no answer; luckily no one was around to see him jump like that. And luckily he hadn't summoned his blade, that would have caused a ton of confusion. But he had to admit that was the most excitement that he was willing to put up with since he'd been here.

He turned around and kept going. 'Why did I have to move? My parents are annoying, that's true, but why did I have to come here? All because I vanished for a year? Sora, poor sap, he's grounded until he graduates, I guess I shouldn't complain. And Kairi, oh boy, she's grounded until she finds an apartment of her own. None of us are suppose to be out after the sun's down, that's harsh, and they come to check on us, that sucks too.' Riku chuckled at his thoughts, 'But my parents, ugh, what a pain. After I didn't give them the truth they have me stay with my brother for a month, that annoy son of… calm down, no need to get all worked up over nothing, but darn, he's so stupid!'

Riku pulled out his keys and flipped through them. That sound, that dark aura, Riku pretended not to hear it. Maybe it was just him being bored with no one to spar and all.

He took off his shoes and threw his book bag to the side. He went to his sofa and sat, pulled his earphones out of his ear and turned on the T.V. but kept the volume down low. Riku heard the sound once more only it was louder, closer, than before.

Riku stood turned off the T.V. and went to take a shower, a fast one, he wanted to find out what the sound was. But he was sure he knew what or who the sound was coming from.

After his shower Riku opened the door drying his hair with his (A/N: perfectly hard rock abs out in the open without a shirt ::drool:: O.O) towel, he was in his sky blue boxers and was now heading for his room. He paused, facing his living room, his eyes were still behind the towel, he couldn't see but he knew. Thanks to his position in Darkness and Light.

"Dag, I forgot to lock the door again, didn't I?" He sighed, "You guys stalk and sneak in, huh?" Riku rested the towel on his shoulders, both hands gripping the ends, his eyes were still closed.

"How'd you know it was us?" the twins asked in unison.

"Darn, you guys did say you were going to hang out with me, darn!" Riku chuckled a little. "I should I have known you'd follow me."

"Wow, no wonder you have so many fangirls," Kyoya flashed three pictures before Riku could react. A mistake that would scare everyone but Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori.

"Don't take any pictures of me!" Riku yelled, a dark aura was around it was clearly visible, it surrounded his body like light surrounding a light bulb. "Don't you have any respect!" Riku yelled even louder. "You rich spoil sons of a…" Riku stopped; he realized where all this anger was coming from, boredom and the half darkness that was in him. The light finally broke loose and stopped him before he went too far. Riku picked up the towel that he had thrown on the floor in his rage and opened the sliding door to his room and got dressed.


	8. The Truth

Bored so I gave you two chapters today! Yay!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 7

The Truth

Riku came out of his room.

They were still here, even after all that?

Riku closed his room door and walked over to them rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to, he _did_ have a right to be upset but he had to apologize. He swallowed, "Sorry for flipping out…I… just hate quick snap shots," Riku said. Turning slightly red.

They were sitting in the living room, what they were doing was beyond him, they didn't have the T.V. on and they weren't talking. They stared at him, Tamaki and Haruhi study him. Riku walked over to him and sat with them. They were just… staring at him.

"What do you do for fun on the weekends?" Honey asked, he was a little damp in his spirits but Riku understood why.

Riku exhaled through his nose. "Well, if I was home I'd be sparing with Sora," Riku's eyes involuntarily turned to the picture with him, Kairi and Sora together on the island. Riku had a faint smile crawl on his face. He involuntarily stood and reached out for the picture. He grabbed it and chuckled to himself. "I'd win every time," Riku chuckled again. He looked at Tamaki, "You remind me of him in a way, Tamaki."

Tamaki lifted his face from his fist, "Why? How?"

"Because you and him never stop to wonder what's going on in my mind, you just… sometimes know," Riku placed the picture in Tamaki's waiting hand. "You two have the same eyes too."

"Sparring huh?" Mori said.

"Yeah, I normally spar with Sora, he's the only one who's willing to face me back home and lose."

"You always win, huh? Are you just better than him?"

"Yeah, up until he… gangs me with his other friends, that's when I lose, he has to get his other friends to fight me."

Tamaki studied the picture for a moment. "This island, it's your playground?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed. "I don't like to talk about that much," Riku stood. "Why are you here, exactly? You could have just asked me before I left school, you know." Riku said.

"You knew we were following you the whole time?" the twins asked.

"It took me a while to figure out but with Kyoya's dark aura I knew it was you."

"Hmmm… you have a sense of auras huh?" Kyoya asked, "Well, since you asked, I was looking over your files and noticed something, you don't spend money like a normal middle class student."

Riku blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You never shop, you never pay bills and you never pay rent. And you don't have a job, how do you do it?" Kyoya asked, his eyes were narrowing.

"Oh, that," Riku had to tell them didn't he? "My parents are taking care of all of that."

"That's just it, where are you parents? This apartment is only big enough for two people, and I can't see your parents living in a place like this, it's too small even for you."

"Kyoya, stop it," Haruhi finally spoke; Riku collected her name from Tamaki mouthing it out all the time during the club meetings. "You can't leave any body alone can you?"

Riku waited turned to the kitchen and came back with a ton of cans. Riku passed them out. "This is going to take a while," he sighed, "My parents some how got lucky, I learned that when I came back that my parents had kept us being rich a secret. My parents had won the lottery years ago, but never told me, they didn't want me to grow up… spoiled. For years I was fooled, they even went so far as to say that we couldn't buy things because they didn't have enough money. We didn't move from our house, and there were times when they pretended to forget to pay the bill, life was so odd after I found out."

"So, you're rich huh? Then why didn't you wear the school uniform?" Haruhi asked.

"Honestly I hate it, it's looks tacky as much as I love the color that uniform sucks."

"Ouch that's harsh," the twins said, "Our mom designed it years ago for a contest for the school uniform, she won first place, her design would be the school uniform."

"Sorry, I don't really care for fashion or anything like that." Riku shrugged.

"Odd, so you live like a… middle class citizen? What do you plan to do with the money when they pass?" Mori asked flat and calm and… dead-ish… if that was okay to say.

Riku sighed, "Honestly..." he sighed again, "You don't want to know," he finally concluded.

"Tell us!" Tamaki, the twins and Honey chanted. Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi just sat there with large anime sweat droplets as they waiting for the pathetic-ness to end.

"I plan to get rid of most of the money, and get a job," Riku said.

Tamaki, the twins and Honey back down. They went into a huddle. "Why?" they narrowed their eyes after their huddle was over.

"I told you, they raised me as a middle class citizen, I grew up not spoiled, so I don't see the need for so much money that I won't use. Besides, I like working, it keeps the bad thoughts at bay." Riku explained, and from what he could tell they understood. Riku had to apologize again. "I'm sorry, I always thought that rich people were snotty and rude, ones not like me, but… I can see that I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Tamaki and Honey smiled warmly. "You're forgiven!"

"Glad to know," Riku allowed them to hug him although he wanted nothing more than to push them off. The twins were just as cheerful but they didn't jump to hug him.

"Well now that that's settled," Kyoya said and stood. "Your parents are glad that you have joined the club, they thought you'd be a bully or something."

"You… you… talked to my parents?"

"Of course, I knew you'd never tell your parents about your time with us so I did it for you, they seemed pleased, they're glad that you're spending time with girls," Kyoya said, "They thought you were curved."

Riku could have sworn that he felt something stab him in the heart. He suddenly felt cold. But he came too when he shook his head. "How in the world am I going to deal with you?"

"You're going to have to die with us," Tamaki said.

Riku sighed, he stared out the window for a second, "I'm sorry," Riku stood, he exhaled through his nose and slowly turned his eyes away. "You guys…" Riku stopped.

"I think we better go," Haruhi said.

"I think it's best, I just…"

"Well, I think it'd be best if you tell us the truth," Kyoya said.

Riku innocently looked at Kyoya and grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about," Riku shook his head.

Kyoya's dark aura grew a little brighter and with an evil grin he looked at Riku and leaned forward, "You're not rich, neither are your parents, who paid to get you into this school?"

Riku swallowed. Riku lowered his head again. 'So Kyoya's the smartest one of them all… great… lying around him will be difficult.'

Riku lifted his head, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Wait, what do you mean, Kyoya, that he's not rich?" Haruhi asked. She looked at Kyoya and then at Riku. She was studying but she couldn't understand what was going on like the others.

Riku stared at her, he tilted his head.

"He should tell you," Kyoya said.

Riku swallowed. He tighten his jaw and pretended not to listen.

"Well, maybe we can call the fangirls, they might be able to come over and tell us," Kyoya said turning to Tamaki and the twins.

"Heck! Please don't do that," Riku held out his hand to stop Kyoya could pull out his cell phone, "Alright, alright, Sora's parents are paying for all of this. Everything! My parents took Sora's parent's offer and sent me to this school. There! Happy?" Riku stood and turned away.

"Kyoya stop it." Haruhi said.

Riku folded his arms as he groaned, "Haruhi, thanks but don't worry about me, I'm fine," Riku said.

Haruhi didn't believe that, she could hear the sadness in his voice. She narrowed her eyes, studying him further.

"Well… I think we over stayed our welcome," Tamaki sensed the anger that was flowing from Riku. He had pushed everyone halfway out the door before Riku stopped him.

"Tamaki… I'm sorry…" Riku said.

Tamaki suddenly cheerful turned to Riku and had anime sparkles in his eyes. "Aw! Our Riku is feeling sorry!"

Riku rolled his eyes as Tamaki hugged him.

"Oh, Riku! I forgot to tell you, we have to get ready for our next weekend trip."

"Huh?" Riku said still a little annoyed but remained calm.

"Every now and again we have a trip to take the ladies somewhere, last time we had a trip to the beach. That was fun," Tamaki said.

"Yes it was…" The twins said in an evil grin, they were thinking about the time they left Tamaki behind after finding him alone with Haruhi in the dark. They enjoyed leaving him behind for doing such a sick thing.

"I told you I was helping her!" Tamaki turned quickly growled at the twins.

"And we must be careful." Mori threw in calmly, he slid his head into view from, his body was behind the door.

"Yeah, last time Haruhi was attacked." Honey said. He slid his head into view, but his head was on top of Mori's. Riku just stared. But everyone grew tense at the words. Silence was in the room.

"Ugh, you guys still get worked up about that?" Haruhi wasn't bothered by this news.

Riku tilted his head.

"Uh… why are you here again?" Riku shook his head. He asked. "Because I wanted to head out."

"We'll get out of your way," Haruhi said.

"No, let's go with him, he has no friends so we should go with him."

"Please don't I mean…" Riku started but was cut off.

"No, we're leaving him alone." Haruhi protested.

"All in favor with going say Aye!" Tamaki spoke louder than Haruhi and raised his hand. Then what followed was a loud reply. "Aye!"

Riku groaned, Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sorry," she turned to Riku.


	9. Hanging Out

Here's the next chapter!

I only ask that you review!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 8

"Hanging out"

Riku was blasting his Ipod. Their voices were still penetrating, giving him a headache. Riku groaned and looked around.

They were following him again. But this time it was voted. Great.

Riku stopped the shopping cart and looked at the cereal, he wondered which one he would want later, being that he rarely ate breakfast, he didn't like breakfast in the morning, breakfast food taste better at lunch time.

He sighed, he picked up a box and stared at it, he liked this brand but he couldn't figure out if he wanted it or not. 'Which one do I want? This one or that one?' Riku wondered. He closed his eyes and focused.

"You shop weird," Haruhi said. Her voice broke his thoughts.

"Don't do that," she made him jump. Even though his music was loud he was so deep in thought that everything was silent.

"What are you looking for?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, I think ahead, I'm wondering what I'll want three days from now," Riku said with a shrug.

"Why not take the one you want now?"

"That's just it," Riku said, "I don't want anything right now."

Haruhi tilted her head and pulled down another box, "Then why not this one? This one's good and it's healthy," she smiled.

"Thanks… always good to try something new," Riku grinned. He placed the box he had down and took the one from Haruhi's hand. He continued down the aisle and looked around for the dairy section. Once he saw it from a distance he went to it.

"How many times have you shopped here?" Haruhi asked.

"Once, this is my first time."

"You know your way around so well," she said.

"Yeah… um… it's my sixth sense, I guess," Riku shrugged. "Are those goons keeping up?"

"I don't think so, they're still trying to figure out he difference between oatmeal and grits."

Riku chuckled, and turned around to look, he hated both grits and oatmeal and he knew the difference. Kyoya and Mori were the only ones who weren't interested in the products. Kyoya's dark aura was now down to dim light, Riku couldn't see it anymore with the naked eye, with his eyes closed he could see it but that was about it.

Riku collected the milk, he knew he'd want that later, he collected like three gallons tossed them in the cart. Then he went to the meat section, there he collected meat and then went to the fruit section, he enjoyed apples, pineapples, oranges, lemons and limes. He collected his fruits and headed for the cash register.

Paying for the stuff Haruhi quickly pulled Riku's head down, "You have money right?" she asked whispering in his ear.

"Yeah," Riku answered back in a whisper.

"Good, Kyoya will try to keep you longer by using money he made from you. If he ever asks you if you have money and you don't, don't ask him to pay for it. NEVER."

"Got it," Riku nodded. Riku bought his food and collected the bags, Haruhi did her part and helped. "Hm… thanks, but I got it," Riku tried to take the bags from her. He knew she was a girl, despite the defense Tamaki continually held up. Riku could tell she wasn't super strong either, those heavy bags looked like they were going to pull her arms out of her sockets.

"No, I'm okay," she said.

Riku threw the bags over his shoulder and sighed, "Fine, but if you're not up to it just give them to me, okay?"

"You worry too much." She said.

Riku being caught off guard was wide eyed.

"What else are we going to do?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, once I take the food home… I guess… I could go out for a walk, and look for some trouble."

"Trouble?" Kyoya asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm bored," Riku said.

Riku turned away, they could never understand they lived in this world where everything was perfect, where everything was nice and quiet. Seconds later Riku felt an odd vibe… what was that?

He looked around. There was nothing. He ignored it.

Riku kept walking. Leaving the store Riku walked down the street, his apartment was close, not too far at all but he was tired already, no nap, and last night was murder, he had homework that wasn't hard but he had tons of. He dropped the bags on the counter and sighed, he pulled his head phones out and tossed it to the side. He sighed again. He was so bored.

"You said you like sparring right?" Honey asked.

Riku turned and looked down to him, "Yeah," he said as if he was thinking hard.

"Why not spar with me?"

Riku was wide eyed, he looked at Honey, "You spar?"

"Yup!" he cheered.

Riku tilted his head, "I'm sorry but… you look to small for me to spar," Riku said.

"Honey is very strong, he's known as a secret weapon to foreign countries," Koura said.

Riku raised his eye brow, he grinned, "Hmph, we'll see how long that'll last."

After putting the food away Riku and the others went to the park. Riku had to admit he was very excited. He was going to get some real action for once! He was going to get into a fight! Finally, something actually fun to do.

Riku was smart to bring a bag that was long, that way he could summon his blade from inside it. He carried the bag over one shoulder. When they were ready Riku placed the bag down and reached inside the bag. He pulled out Way to Dawn. He held it tightly this was the first time for five weeks that he had held it.

The others stared amazed they had never seen such a weapon before. They had never seen such a weapon EVER!

Honey was still cute looking, Riku was having a hard time taking it seriously, but he narrowed his eyes and watched Honey carefully.

"Are you ready?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Riku said, he got in his fighting stance and waited.

"Ready," Mori said, "Set," he looked at the two, "Go!" he quickly brought his hand down and jumped back.

Riku waited and thought. He noticed the look on Honey's face change, it was now manly, more mature, he charged. Riku jumped to the side and dodged. Riku landed on the balls of his feet seconds later before he was sure what was happening Honey was at him again. 'So he's faster than he looks,' Riku thinks after dodging him again.

Riku smirked and attacked, Honey was pushed his feet were pushing up a lot of dirt. When he stopped he bent down and vanished. Riku smirked he knew this trick. He stepped forward and then ducked from his knees and swung his blade around. Honey was hit again.

"Had enough?" Riku stood.

"Have you?" Honey's voice not so sweet sounding asked.

Riku smirked, he knew what he was talking about but Riku had another trick up his sleeve. Riku bent down and picked up the Kunai that was in stabbing his pants in the ground. When he held it Riku sighed and threw it at Honey whom was behind him.

Riku jumped and slammed his blade down. Honey was hit.

Riku did a back-flip to get some distance, he waited in his stance and wondered how long this fight would go. Riku decided he'd cheat. He broke a potion in his pocket and it healed him. He was fully revived, he wasn't as tired as he was when he was leaving the store. Riku waited, he knew this kid would be a challenge, Sora couldn't even put up a fight when he was in final form, this kid was just fast and strong. And that was Riku's weakness, taken out from behind or being faster than him.

Riku waited and waited but Honey studied him. Honey smirked and attacked again. Riku waited for some kid of move that Honey was trying to really take him out. Honey made simple attacks, ones that were very predictable. Riku blocked them and countered. But something happened that he didn't see coming. Honey attacked Riku so hard that Way to Dawn flew out from his hand.

Riku was on the ground. Honey was coming in for the final attack from above. Riku's legs were inaudible; Honey's ninja stars had his pants stabbed into the ground. Riku put his arms up defensively and closed his eyes for the impact. Seconds later Riku felt a thud and heard a hub of confusion.

When he opened his eyes he saw confused eyes over him.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Mori asked.

Riku looked at himself and realized Way to Dawn was in his hands. He swallowed.

Riku pulled the stars out of his pants and stood. Honey was standing confused.

"It's…" Riku couldn't tell them. "It's just a blade," Riku said.

"I've never seen a sword pop from one place to another." Honey said.

"Trust me, it's just a blade," Riku said.

"But…"

"That was fun, even if I lost," Riku said quickly. "Thanks Honey, I had fun," Riku smiled.

The twins glanced at each other and thought and wondered.

"What will we do now?" Tamaki asked. Riku rolled his hidden eyes.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Riku asked.

"I don't know what would you and Sora do after you go shopping and sparring?"

Riku sighed, "Kairi and Sora would go off, I'd sit and watch the sun for a while," Riku shrugged.

Seconds later Riku's cell rung. "What's up?" he answered without looking at the ID.

"Hey, Riku," Sora said.

"Hey, Sora, what's up?"

"Nothing, just checking up on ya," Sora said, Riku could see him shrugging.

"Really?" Riku chuckled, "It's good to hear your voice, how's Crystal, did any boys touch her?"

"No, don't worry," Sora said, "I'm watching her."

"That's why I'm worried."

"Haha, very funny," Sora said.

"So whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, I just got out of a sparring match and lost," Riku said. On second thought he shouldn't have told Sora that.

"You lost?! Are you serious?!" Sora asked cheering.

"Yeah, don't go around telling everyone I lost, it was actually a good match," Riku said.

"Wow, it's still amazing, I never thought you'd lose, ever!"

Riku rolled his eyes, he placed his blade in the bag. "Me neither, so what's up with you and Kairi? Have you kissed yet?"

"Riku!"

"What?" Riku said jokingly. He chuckled. He stood from the bag. "Did you or not? Or is she waiting for me?"

"Riku!" Sora yelled again, Riku just knew he was blushing, he had to be red now, but if he wasn't there was one way to turn him hot red.

"What? Did she admit her love for me already?"

"RIKU!"

Sora was hot red now, Riku laughed. "But seriously how is she?"

"She's good," Sora said after relaxing. "And what about you? Is school hard?"

"Easy," Riku answered rolling his eyes.

"Everything is easy for you isn't?"

"Basically, well, see ya Sora," Riku said.

"Yeah… see ya," he was still getting over Riku's joke.

Riku went down to pick up the bag when he saw that Honey was holding Way to Dawn. When he tried to swing it a ray of light appeared in his hand and then in Riku's. Riku's fingers gripped tightly around the blade. He stared awestruck. They saw it happen and this time there was no second guessing it, that blade wasn't normal.

"What the heck?!" Koura said.

"Riku… what kind of blade did you say that was?"

"It's… just a blade…" Riku said. "C'mon, I let's drop it, I can't explain it because I can't," Riku said in his defense. Although in reality he knew exactly how the blade jumped from Honey to him.

"That's just spooky," Haruhi said.

"I've never seen it do that before," Riku lied. He looked at his watch and sighed, "I'm going home," he stared.

"Tamaki," Koura said. "let's get going."

"But we haven't finished hanging out." Tamaki whined.

"Okay, okay, I get it, c'mon," Riku waved them with him. And rolled his eyes and waited for them. "I'll bare to be with you a little longer."

They were now sitting at Riku's house. They weren't satisfied with his explanation for the magical blade that popped from one person to the owner.

Riku sighed, he was pleased with himself, he was tired, that fight somehow tired him even though he had used that potion he was tired. Riku yarned, it was early the sun didn't even set yet and he was so tired. His eyes were getting heavy.

Riku shook his head and then felt a nudge from Haruhi. "Stay awake as long as you can," she whispered.

Riku nodded, they were watching TV now, but even still he couldn't watch.

Riku shook his head again and stood. He had to move. If he didn't move he he'd fall asleep.

"Riku, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"No, don't worry about me," Riku said. "I'm just going to stretch for a while," Riku went outside and leaned on the fence like wall that separated him from fall (That he could survive from). He stared out and tilted his head. No crime, no noise, nothing but a few knuckle heads bothering him. He sighed, at least this "hanging out" thing would be over soon. Tomorrow would be Saturday and he'd sleep in… after locking ALL the doors and closing ALL the windows.


	10. Aura

Hiya! What's up peoples?! I'm just bored and even though I have barely any reviews I'm updating because I know people like it. So, enjoy the chapter. Also, I know you're thinking how the heck can Riku see a quarter of a million girls in one high school setting? Well, don't worry by the end Riku will see all of the girls... sorta. If I tell you it'll spoil the story. Hehe, so yeah...

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 9

Aura

Saturday, the day of freedom!

Riku woke around noon; he stretched his body as he stood from bed. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the box of cereal that Haruhi helped him pick out.

Riku smiled, she was the only sane one in the club… Riku was slowly sinking to Tamaki's and gang's level of insanity.

Riku sat at the small table near the front door and realized that his cell phone wasn't where he left it last night. It was charging and resting on the table… who did that?

Riku reached for the phone and opened it. He looked at the clock and wondered if he should call Sora… Kairi… or Crystal. He wanted to talk to them, he missed them so much. He sighed. Riku tilted his head and thought, did he want to call them? Knowing Sora he'd be sleeping still, Kairi would be out somewhere and Crystal would be getting in trouble as much as she could.

Riku shrugged, he'd call Crystal first, he hadn't seen her since he left and neither did he talk to her.

Riku scrolled down in his contacts. But something made him go down pass down Crystal's name. Riku then realized that the members' numbers were in his cell. Riku gave out a chuckle, of course.

Riku closed his phone and stood from his now finished bowl of cereal. Riku pushed in his chair only to jump and call his blade forth. He felt an evil vibe, an evil presence. He couldn't put his finger on it but it wasn't Kyoya's that's for sure. Riku's ice blue eyes searched the area of his home from where he stood. Nothing…

'That's weird…' Riku de-summoned his blade. 'I could have sworn I felt a Heartless near by… okay…' Riku collected his –luckily- plastic bowl off the floor and tossed it into the sink. Riku wondered why he felt that aura. It could have been Kyoya's but…

_Ring!_

Riku snapped his head to his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Riku," a voice of evil intent: Kyoya.

"What do you want?" Riku frowned.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell you that YOU have to come over to my place."

"And if I refuse?" Riku taunted.

"Well, it's your choice, we drag you, send Fangirls or you come of your own free will."

Riku groaned, "Alright, I'll play your silly game, where do you live?"

"We're outside."

"You… Astardbay!" Riku spoke in Piglatin.

"Don't call me names; I can speak Piglatin as well as you can."

Riku slapped his forehead, so Kyoya had mastered the art of his favorite language next to the one he spoke every day. GREAT! "Give a minute to get dressed." He groaned.

"A minute?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow. He threw his leg over his knee and looked out the window to the apartment that Riku lived in. "That's all you need?" before he could get the words out of his mouth Riku was locking the door to his apartment.

The others leaned in the window, "He moves fast," Honey said.

"He could be lying to us, he's done it before," Kaoru said.

"Don't be silly, he's just more stubborn than us, and he likes his privacy besides, he wasn't fully dressed, I saw him in the window, he only had his PJ's on," Tamaki said.

The others blinked amazed. Riku walked up to the car and frowned. Kyoya rolled down the window. Riku leaned in, "You guys are a pain you know that?"

"Hmph," Kyoya replied. The driver appeared and Riku stood back waiting for the door to open. Riku got in and the door was gently closed behind him. Riku narrowed his eyes as the eyes across the way stared and studied him.

Riku rolled his eyes.

_Ring!_

Riku grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hey?"

"Riku… it's Mickey," the voice answered.

"Uh, now's not the best time Mickey," Riku said a little nervous.

"Oh, okay, look I gotta warn you, be careful, there is a strange aura going around in worlds and they've been taking the Princesses and trying to get to Sora and Kairi for a while. They're safe but so long as you're unsafe we have a problem."

"Mickey, look… I… what?! Sora and Kairi?!"

"Don't worry," Mickey said trying to calm him down.

Riku made a fist and tried to control himself. Then he slammed his hand into the window and a jump came from the others. "What did it feel like? The Aura? What did the aura feel like?" he said trying to hold back his angered voice.

"Riku… calm down… I'll tell you when ya-"

"I'll calm down when I get my hands around that person with that fowl aura and kill him! Who is the person!" he yelled.

"We don't know, we think it belongs to a girl."

Riku grounded his teeth. "She's of the dark… isn't she?!"

"Riku… Riku!"

"What?" Riku said yelling into the phone. But he then realized whom he was yelling at and calmed down with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, are they okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, they're fine, don't walk alone alright, stay with a large group and stay around those of light."

"Okay…" Riku nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll update you on anything and everything I learn, Sora told me to keep you out of this because he said you were already stressed with school."

Riku sighed, "I AM."

"Okay, bye, keep your eyes open, and calm down."

"Sure, Mickey, sure," Riku nodded and hung up the phone grounding his teeth. His hand was still bleeding and he didn't care. Sora and Kairi were in trouble and he had no way of getting to them. Regardless if they were safe or not they were still in danger. Riku's bang covered his anger filled eyes.

Riku then quickly reached for a potion that rested in his pocket but was stopped when he looked up. Everyone but Mori and Kyoya were cramp together in the corner of the car shaking in fear. Kyoya's eyes were hidden behind his glasses that were reflecting the sun off. Mori just stared with a blank face (like this U_U.)

Riku quickly calmed down and snapped his head away.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing."


	11. Heal or be Stitched?

Thank you for the reviews! Well let me tell you that this story is really just something I just pulled out of nowhere. I have no notes for it so the way things are going now came from me just randomly typing. The first two chapters are the only chapters that are based off notes. the rest of the story is basically just me typing.

Review please!

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 10

Heal or Be Stitched?

The limo stopped.

Riku was still bleeding and in all honesty he wanted to heal his hand.

Riku was rushed out of the car as he held his bleeding fist, Haruhi was right there to see him bleeding. She was wide eyed at first and then ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked filled with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Riku said.

"C'mon, we gotta take you to the hospital," Haruhi said.

Riku sighed, "You don't have to do this, I heal very quickly."

"You need stitches by the way that looks," said Hikaru peeking over Riku's shoulder.

"Get off me," Riku shrugged him off. Riku was still very ticked. He could smell the blood that dripped from his hand. The pain stung and it was getting worse being that his senses were stronger and all he was feeling more pain, smelling more blood, and he could see the wound better than the others could. Riku had a large piece of glass embedded so deep that it was scraping the bone in his hand.

"Riku, please, I can still see the glass in your hand," Haruhi said.

"Alright. But I'm telling you it's fine, I'm just trying to slow the blood down." He lied, he knew well and good that he was in pain and that he needed to see a doctor if he couldn't heal himself.

Riku swallowed, he saw a crazy evil look in Kyoya's eye.

"Actually, let me stitch him up." Kyoya grinned evilly. Suddenly in his hands he held a first aid kit.

"What the HECK?!" Riku yelled, "Heck no! You're not stitching me! I'd rather be eaten by a shark!"

"Then tell us about your weapon, I've looked for the weapon everywhere and still haven't found a person who could make one."

Riku swallowed. "I told you it was custom made!"

"Doesn't matter, Haruhi, where can we stitch him up, I need to chain him down it looks like."

Riku shook his head at Haruhi, begging her to not answer his question. "No seriously, just let me wash the blood off," Riku said after Haruhi didn't respond. "I'm telling you that my hand is fine," Riku grinned.

"No, we have to wash that wound, you might get in effected," Honey said.

"I'm telling you that I'm fine."

Riku had to make a choice here and now, if he broke the potion in his pocket they'd hear the glass breaking. If he didn't use the potion they'd stitch him up and he'd look like a liar. And if he used the potion he'd have to explain what it was, where he got it and why he had it. Riku had to choice quickly.

Before Riku could decide he felt a dark aura.

"On second thought," Riku smiled, "Let's talk about this in Haruhi's house."

"Yeah, I think it's going to rain soon anyway."

Riku pushed them inside as quickly as possible and closed the door. He was freaked out, he still had to deal with the idiot (Kyoya) trying to stitch him up and now he had to deal with that dark aura.

Riku smiled and walked away. But Mori grabbed him.

"Mori, buddy, put me down or I'll kick you butt," Riku threatened with a smile.

"Kyoya's going to help you."

Riku frowned, Mori's dead, calm and bored behavior was getting on Riku's nerves. "Mori, put me down," Riku demanded once more as Mori had Riku over his shoulder. Finally Riku was flopped down but not on a chair but on Haruhi's counter in her kitchen. Riku's butt was now in pain and in front of him was Kyoya and the others watching closely.

Riku pulled his hand away, "Don't you even think about sticking that needle in me without a fight."

"Hm… Fangirls are in order…"

"I'd rather be stripped down to my skin before I let a sadist stitch me!"

"Now, Riku don't be so hard-headed, you'll lose this fight."

"Kyoya, I'm warning you," Riku threatened but he was still freaking out. He had to think of something. He had to think of how to use the potion to heal himself.

"At least let me take the glass out," Kyoya said.

Riku tightened his jaw, then shook his head. "Heck NO!"

Kyoya groaned. He folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Fine!" Kyoya yelled. He threw the needle and thread down and reached out his hand. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Riku wasn't shocked, he figured one with a dark aura as dark as his he'd expect one to have a temper. Riku glared Kyoya in his eyes and lightening sparks flew between their eyes.

Riku wasn't even going to hold back his feelings for long, "If you do anything out of the norm I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

"I'm only removing the freaking glass you fool!"

"And you wonder why I hate you!"

Kyoya took Riku's hand and pulled the glass out slowly and without causing pain. Riku was still glaring at him and when Kyoya placed the glass on the counter it fell. Riku used that moment and broke the potion bottle that was in his pocket. Second later the faces stared at Riku's hand and realized that although it was still covered in blood the wound was gone.

"You do heal fast…" Kyoya said. "Too fast…" he muttered under his breath.

"I told you, do you think I'd jump out a window if I didn't?"

"Good point." Tamaki said as he smiled.

"Now, will you leave me alone?"

"What's going on here?" a woman came from nowhere.

Riku looked up to the woman with long flowing brown hair. "Hi, I'm Riku," he introduced myself. "You must be Haruhi's mom."

There was a giggle from the twins, Tamaki and Honey at Riku's words. When Riku glanced at them they stood up straight, started whistling and rocked back and forth on their toes and heels.

"I'm Ryoji, Haruhi's dad." The female figure held out her hand.

Riku reached out to it at first without second thought and then once he shook the hand the words sunk in. Riku was smiling and still sitting on the counter when he heard and understood the words…

'Dad?'

"Holy Crap!" Riku jumped off the counter and back peddled.

"Hahahahaha! That's the first time I met a girl freak out like that." Ryoji laughed.

"What?!"

"So Kyoya you let another girl join?"

"WHAT!?"

"No… _she's_ working for us to repay a debt," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya shut up before I kill you in this room." Riku pushed by Kyoya and bowed in front of Ryoji, "Excuse my behavior, I was caught off guard." When Riku rose he smiled sheepishly. "I ask for forgiveness."

Ryoji smiled and nodded, "Why aren't you a cute thing, it seems I owe you an apology as well, you're a pretty cute boy aren'tcha?"

Riku blushed, "Thanks…" Riku said. "But can we keep the cute thing down to a minim that doesn't make me feel comfortable… especially from a man."

Ryoji laughed again. "Of course!"

"Thanks…"

Riku sighed. He was glad he was able to save himself before Kyoya stitched himself. And even though that dark aura was gone he knew it'd be back. Riku was pleased to know that everything had not been discovered… yet.


	12. Across Enemy Lines

Hiya! I'm here with the next chapter, I've been slightly busy and mostly depressed. I broke up with my boyfriend and he ignored me for two days. I have strong feelings about him and he got the messages mixed up, he thought I said I hated him. But that's so far from the truth it's not funny. I could never hated him. I broke up with him because our religions, he was not Christian (let's just say that) and I'm a Christian, we strongly believed in our religions and we argued about it sometimes, so because I thought he was unhappy I told him that we could take a break. He had early said that he was starting to hate being a a relationship with a Christian so I told him that we didn't have to be together. So we broke up but now... I've been hurt, I didn't want to break up with him, I didn't want to let him go but I did it for him so he could be happy but my friends said that he's actually depressed, he just hiding from me.

(sighs) It seems like no matter what I do I always hurt someone.

Well, here's the next chapter for you.

Enjoy!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 11

Across enemy lines

So, when Riku went to Kyoya's house they did nothing but plan for some party. Kyoya didn't give Riku any details and Riku didn't ask, he was too busy trying to figure out who that aura belonged to.

Riku was dropped off at home and wasn't bothered or attacked.

Riku went to sleep annoyed and angered.

Riku woke. His day was tiring.

Riku woke thanking the light for Haruhi. 'Thank goodness for that girl!' Riku smiled as he got out of bed.

It was Sunday, the second worse day of the week to Riku. Riku hopped in the shower and washed his hair. He hated that strange feeling of his hair after having a rough day and sweating like a dog.

'Hm… it's quiet.' Riku said getting out of the shower. He brushed his teeth and gazed in the mirror. Riku lowered his toothbrush when he saw a small black spot in his mirror. He narrowed his eyes and stared at it. He looked at his face realized that it wasn't from his face. He realized that this black spot wasn't on his face. 'It must be on the mirror.' Riku wiped the black spot. As his hand rubbed it the spot grew. Riku groaned. 'I'll deal with you later.'

Riku finished his teeth and got dressed. From under the sink, Riku grabbed the Windex and a paper towel and started to clean the mirror. When he lifted the towel the spot was not gone. It only grew. Riku's eyes widened in shock, it was disturbing. Riku tried again. But it grew larger and larger and larger still! Riku backed away when the center of his square mirror formed a purple dot.

Riku watched freaked out but on the surface as cool as a cumber.

"Riku… I am Seama," a female appeared in the mirror. "I am your enemy and I will not be kind. I will hunt you down and kill you. I have crossed over into your lines to tell you that I'm going to kill you."

Riku narrowed his eyes, 'So… she's the aura I felt…' Riku jerked his chin up, "So you're the one who attacked Sora and Kairi?"

"Yes," she answered, her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Riku narrowed his ice blue eyes to gaze at her ice red eyes. "And because they're weak I'm coming for you." She pointed at him.

"Seama? You sound like a pain. If they're so weak why come to me first? That means I'm stronger."

"Exactly, I was a friend of Ansem, the man that you and Sora had your turns killing."

Riku threw a smirk at the girl. She was no older than a fifteen year old. Riku remembered when he fought Ansem. It was not as hard as he thought, in fact it was the coolest fight he had ever had… alone. Riku chuckled, "Seama, if I'm stronger than you gotta believe that I'll kick your butt."

"Hmph, again?" Seama answered back rolling her eyes. "You're just like him."

"Him? Him who?"

"You're father, Dellma," Seama answered.

"What?" Riku blinked in confusion, he raised an eyebrow. "That's not my father's name," he answered shaking his head.

"Ah but it is. That man, with your mother, his name is Dellma."

Riku swallowed.

"Your father is Dellma the last Keyblade Master before you brunette headed friend."

"That's a lie."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to kill you off first, the other two will be too easy to go after first."

Before Riku could make a threat the girl, Seama, vanished. Riku groaned and made a fist. Seconds later his phone rung, he went to answer it and was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey this is Riku, I'm not here at the moment but I'll return your call later. See ya," his own voice. "Oh and if this is Sora, stop calling me you SAP!"

Riku woke up, 'It was all a dream?' he opened his eyes and realized that he never woke. 'That's the more realist dream I've ever had… what the heck?!' he looked at the clock and realized that it was around two o'clock in the morning. 'Who ever called better be lucky I don't have to go to school today.'

Riku got up and reached out for the phone. When he reached the phone he checked the voicemail. There was no message. 'Ugh, if they were going to wake me up they at least could have left a message! Stupid sap!'

Riku got out of bed and groaned. Now he couldn't go back to sleep. 'That dream better not be my imagination.'

Riku groaned again and got up. He went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. Riku sat there at the small table next to the window for a while. He was tired and yet couldn't get himself back to sleep. He was up and moving. He wanted nothing more than to get back to sleep but by the time he made up his mind to go back to bed the sun was rising.

"Hey, RIKU!"

Riku's eyebrow twitched in frustration. He knew that voice.

"RIKU!" the voice yelled louder.

Riku went to his front door and swung it open. "What the heck is wrong with you yelling through my door?!" Riku yelled back, "Don't you know what time it is?!"

"Yes, it's-"

"Tamaki, it's six in the morning, you don't go around yelling at people, you can and just might get your teeth knocked out of you." Riku made a fist and made sure that he was calm in appearance.

"Oh, sorry, well, we wanted to invite you to a party today."

"What?"

Tamaki and Honey (oddly Mori wasn't with Honey) tilted their heads. "You didn't pay any attention yesterday did you?"

Riku face relaxed. (A/N: His eyes sorta looked like this as well U_U) "No," he answered.

"Okay… well Kyoya is having a party just for you and he needs you at his house right away! He called earlier but you didn't pick up."

Riku threw his hand up as if he was stopping them, "Wait… Kyoya's the one who called my house this morning…" Riku turned red.

"Riku?" Tamaki and Honey started to back away. They held their hands up defensively and they had their anime sweat droplets on the back of their heads. They nervously smiled as Riku grew more and more red. "Take it easy…"

"I'm going to kill that guy!" Riku muttered. "I'll be ready in a second."

Riku ran to the shower to a quick shower and got dressed all under twenty minutes. Riku grabbed his bag (the bag that held his "costume" weapon) and ran to the limo that waited for him. Tamaki and Honey were already waiting.

Inside the limo the twins sat there gazing at Riku.

"What?"

"You're bringing your sword?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill Kyoya."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm ticked off."

"Well… if you kill him you'll have to answer to his parents. They're in charge of the police of Japan."

"I don't care."

The twins glanced at each other with a bored and confused look. Kaoru looked at Riku and leaned in, "Riku, do you have any siblings?"

"No, why?" he lied.

"We think that if you had some brotherly love you'll be nicer."

"Oh don't give me that, I'm nice until you tick me off, and Kyoya's gone off the deep end. And now he's digging."

"Please… don't hurt Kyoya." Honey said in a sweet, cute voice with puppy dog eyes.

Riku was caught off guard. He turned red- out of anger –and turned his head away. "Look if he can cool me down I'll try not to kill him today."

Honey smiled. (A/N: all Honey Fangirls can scream now.)

Riku sighed and stared out the window.

"Riku…"

"Yeah, what's up Honey?" Riku replied, he was having a hard time being mean or mad towards Honey. It was still hard to believe that he was two years older than him, Honey was so short and baby like that Riku normally forgot that Honey wasn't nine or ten years old.

"Can I see your weapon for a second?"

'Crap, that puppy eye thing!' Riku smiled, "Sure," Riku unzipped the bag and (secretly summoned Way to Dawn) pulled it out.

"Does this type of weapon have a name?"

"Yes, it's called Way to Dawn, it did have a different design and stuff but I didn't like the last one and changed it."

"Hm…" Honey studied the blade with his hazel eyes. Then he swung it. But the blade didn't disappear like he hoped it would. "It's nice; it cuts the air very nicely."

"I know, I had it cut that way."

"Can I use it sometime?"

"No one but me can use it, I swore to that."

"Oh," Honey handed it back.

Riku took it, he smiled at it, "It's been a while, huh, old friend?" Riku ran his fingers along the body of the blade. 'I love sharpening this thing.'

"How do you sharpen it?"

"Well, you have to uh…" Riku couldn't tell them that. The only way to sharpen a Keyblade is to rub it across a Nobody's shell or a Heartless' claw. "I can't tell you that either, sworn."

"Hm…" Honey gazed at the blade once more. Riku placed it back in the bag and de-summoned it.

"Alright we're here." Tamaki said.

Riku and the rest of the Host Club got of the limo to a see a large mansion, it was basically out by it self. The house was more like an office building. The most noticeable part of the house was the round feature of the house. The house very beautiful, one of the most beautiful Riku had ever seen.

Riku went to the front door and held himself together. The rest of the guys were slowly walking to the front door. When they were close enough Riku rung the door bell. Riku closed his eyes as he breathed. He even left his bag in the limo. He couldn't forget to not summon his blade.

The door swung open. Riku and the guys were welcomed by Kyoya.

"Welcome," Kyoya said. He smiled like nothing was wrong, like he didn't know that Riku was ticked off. Kyoya wasn't a fool; he knew that he made Riku angry. "Ah, Riku you made it."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, come in, the girls will be here at any minute."

"Wait… you invited the Fangirls (insert psycho music) here?"

"Yes, either that or you'll have to stay here in the Host Club for the rest of your life."

Riku narrowed his eyes, "Sure," he answered.

"Good, I'm glad you're willing to behave."

"Oh, trust me, it's not easy."

Honey ran into Mori's arms. Mori threw Honey in the air and Honey landed on Mori's shoulder. They walked to the living room and there the party would be. As told by Kyoya, the party was going to be both inside and outside next to the pool.

"You're pulling my leg!"

"Yes, I know."

"No I mean stop it!"

Kyoya was dragging Riku to the bathroom where he and Tamaki and Mori were going to force him to wear swimming trucks.

"Riku, behave," Kaoru said. The twins followed behind Honey. They followed behind the dragged boy.

"LET GO!" Riku chanted filled with anger. "Lemme go!" Riku clawed at the floor.

The twins and Honey stopped at the door and Riku was dragged into the room to change. The twins and Honey could hear Riku fighting, yelling and refusing the trucks. Even with the threats of more Fangirls Riku fought. But after a minute or two Riku was alone in the bathroom, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya came out.

They waited. But after three minutes Riku still had not come out.

"How long does it take to put on some swimming trucks?" Tamaki thought out loud.

"I'm not coming out." Riku replied through the door.

"If you don't come out Riku the Fangirls _will_ get you." Kyoya pointed out waiting like the rest of them.

Seconds later the door bell rung and Riku could be heard groaning.

"Riku the girls are here," Honey chanted. Flowers from nowhere popped around his head and twirled around.

"Don't waste our time Riku," the twins chanted.

"I'm not going to embarrass myself."

"Riku!" Kyoya yelled. "I'll send them in there."

"Fine…" Riku groaned.

After a few more groans Riku opened the door. Riku kept his head low, hiding his eyes. But his chest was all out; his beautiful muscles were uncovered, unhidden and revealed to the world for all to see. Riku's legs, perfect and muscular and hairless! His legs had no scars, no injure to them. His skin looked very soft and even a little oiled. Riku's silver hair almost looked longer because his most of his clothes were gone. And he also looked taller. (A/N: * drooling * Riku looks so hot! All Fangirls can scream!)

Riku's eyes were closed; he didn't want to see them holding back a laugh that would come out sooner or later. But nothing came. Riku had the slightest temptation to open his eyes to see if they were holding back a laugh. Giving into that temptation, Riku opened his eyes to see faces of awestruck amazement. Riku looked at them, even Kyoya was awestruck.

"What? Is something on my face?"

"No… you look…" Tamaki was the first to speak. But they were still frozen in the gaze.

"Kyoya?" Riku turned to Kyoya and waited for him to reply.

"Riku… you might not want to go out there, I now see why the girls are crazy for you…" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru's right if you go out there you might get hurt," Kaoru said.

Riku groaned, "You think I like dressing like this?!"

"No but now we know why you don't dress this way," Honey said standing from his chairs.

"It doesn't matter you're going out there, I invited over hundred girls, you're going."

"Don't try to mess with me, Kyoya," Riku glared at him with a look filled with anger and a little bit of hatred.

"Then get out there."

Riku narrowed his anger filled ice blue eyes and sighed. He calmed down enough to smile, "Fine," although it was forced.

Leaving this small room the boys walked to the living room.

There many girls wait… all for Riku.

"RIKU! RIKU!" the girls chanted. Their cries were roaring over the extremely powerful music that could deafen anyone. Riku covered his eyes with his flowing bang.

"Kyoya, I won't destroy your house if these girls come off the list of girls I have to see."

"I know, that's already arranged, I knew you wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Good, I might just enjoy this party then!" Riku looked over his shoulder and smiled at them. He walked into the crowd and instantly girls squealed and whistled for his attention, one or two were crying.

Riku was completely in enemy lands now. In Kyoya's house and a room filled with screaming Fangirls. If one thing went out of hand Riku was a dead man.


	13. Feelings and a stolen Weapon

Here you go, I decided to give you another chapter, I think you'll like it. Hehe, I find it funny and I had a couple of adults tell me some parts were funny too! I hope you enjoy it!

ENJOY!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 12

Feelings and a stolen Weapon

Riku had to admit the party wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Say, Riku do you swim well?" a young girl asked.

"Yeah, growing up on an island I had to learn or one day drown."

The girls giggled. Riku smiled, he had two girls under his arms and the rest surrounded him. "So, do you like this school?"

"Yeah it's alright, knuckle-heads for friends and lame teachers and great grades, what more can a guy want?"

The girls sighed with a romantic sound; they were basically drooling over him.

"I think we're spoiling Riku," Kyoya said.

"You think?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, look at him," Kaoru said, "He's actually having fun."

"That's good; there are tons of girls here."

"How many girls did you invite, Kyoya?" asked Tamaki, he rested his face on his fist as he studied Riku at the fruit bar with the others.

"Like I said earlier over one hundred fifty girls, and soon I'll have another party."

"You're being awful nice, Kyoya, what happened to you?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't normally do this, is something going on? Are you finally trying to come to the light?" Hikaru said.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and folded his arms, "I don't have to answer to you."

"Leave him alone," Tamaki grinned. "Let him be, I think it's harsh that Riku has to see so many girls so this is a good thing."

"Wait, where's he going?" Kaoru pointed to the leaving Riku.

Riku closed the door behind him. He sighed as he stared at the sky. It was getting dark. 'I want to go home… so badly… I miss you guys…'

"Riku?" Haruhi appeared out of nowhere, strange he was sure she wasn't coming.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come; I was worried when I heard Kyoya was throwing a party for you."

Riku chuckled, "Don't worry about me," he shook his head, "I'm fine, Kyoya explained to me why he was doing this."

"Oh, I see," Haruhi walked over to him and leaned against the very fancy marble low wall. "So why are you out here by yourself?" she looked at him and waited.

"I just wanted to get some air; I'm not used to being crowded so much."

Haruhi giggled, "You hate crowds, pictures and you hate being stalked, what else do you hate?"

Riku chuckled with her. He leaned on the marble wall as well and folded his arms and his ankles, "I don't hate you guys, you guys aren't so bad."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Riku answered. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Say, Riku, what happened to you that year? I know you don't like to talk about it but did something bad happen?"

Riku's smile slowly disappeared. "Yeah," He turned his head in the opposite direction. "Even if I wanted to I can't talk about it, I'm sworn to it."

"Oh," Haruhi said.

Riku sighed. He tried to understand her without asking questions. Why would she keep her identity a secret at school but flash it out in the open when off school grounds? That didn't make much sense. And in the club meetings if he even tried to throw a hint that she's a girl in front of the girls Kyoya and Tamaki would throw warning signs.

Riku glanced at her. She was studying him.

"What?" Riku asked, pretending to be innocent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Riku grinned. "Haruhi, I gotta say, you look nice," he said, commenting on her hair that was curled up and her spring dress that was white and green. She wore earrings that were flowers and her necklace was that of a rose.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Riku smiled back, "You're welcome."

"Hey, Riku, break's over!" Tamaki called from the door.

Riku pulled away from Haruhi's eyes and looked at Tamaki. He looked once more at the shorter girl and smiled. He waved away and went inside the living room.

Riku was instantly crowded by girls, but they didn't make any moves to attack him.

Later…

The party was finally over.

Riku stood at the door and shook and hugged and kissed (foreheads) each girl. They even took pictures with him. But they were gone, soon every single one of them. Riku sighed as the last girl left, she was gentle and calm, she kissed Riku on the cheek like they were old friends and left.

'Sweet girl,' Riku smiled her off. 'Yes! Tons of girls have just left!'

"Hey, Riku," Haruhi appeared.

"Hey," Riku turned to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm going to help clean up a little bit."

"What?"

"I feel like I should, I made some of the mess."

'Is she for real?' Riku thought, "Kyoya has maids you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Kyoya appeared next to Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder. He grinned kindly, "Now, Haruhi, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not going to clean up in my house."

Riku saw through that smile and heard the tone of his voice. 'Evil brat.'

"Alright, fine."

"Riku, are you tired?"

"I'm fine Kyoya," Riku answered, shaking his head with a grin.

"So did you enjoy the party?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I did."

"That's good," Kyoya said.

Riku looked at Haruhi; her brown eyes were staring right at him. Riku turned away and found himself gazing in Tamaki's direction. Tamaki was staring at Riku just as hard as Haruhi was. When he pulled away from his gaze the twins were gazing at him, then Honey and then Mori.

"What?"

"Riku what's that on your chest?"

Riku looked down to see a black dot. He raised his hand to touch it. And when he wiped it away it was gone. "I don't know, I guess it was just something from one of the girls." He shrugged.

"Strange…" Kyoya said.

"I'll say," Riku said. "So, Kyoya what else do you have in store for me?"

"A few more parties, bigger ones too," Kyoya answered. "And if you want I can get rid of ten thousand if you let our school newspaper do an article on you."

"Sure," Riku shrugged. "The less girls the better."

"Hm… say Riku, do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh… sure," Riku answered her. "What is it?"

"I wanted to go to the store for my dad, and I wanted to talk to you too."

"Okay…" Riku kept gazing at her.

Kyoya broke up the gazing, on Riku's part anyway, "Riku you have a limo waiting for you, it's going to take you home."

"Alright," Riku looked at Haruhi once more before he grabbed his cloths (in the hands of a waiting butler) and left to the car.

Riku walked down the path and got in the limo.

Once safe, Riku found himself in deep thought. 'What was that all about? I was staring at her pretty hard tonight, both when I was on the patio and after the party… do I…? No, I'm just gaining a friend that's all. A good, close friend.'

…

"Did you get the bag?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup!" Hikaru answered in a devilish tone.

"Good work brother!"

"Alright, now to get to the bottom of this!" Honey said. Tamaki slid into view as they slowly started to unzip the bag.

Sweat poured down their faces, except for Kyoya and Mori whom had the U_U look. The bag was half way unzipped. They were getting closer. They could feel the weapon in their fingers.

"You guys better stop it!" Haruhi said. But her words were not heeded.

The bag opened up fully and Honey quickly reached inside to grab the weapon but his face lit up with shock when nothing came out with his hand.

"Uh-oh…" Honey said.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"The blade… it's gone!"

"That's not good…" Mori said dryly.

"Yeah, Riku's going to kill us."

"No he won't, we'll have another one made and that way we won't get killed!" the twins said.

"But still where's the real one?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, someone must have stolen it during the party."

"Oh great!" Kaoru said.

"I know… okay we gotta tell Riku something, he'll remember that he left his bag here."

"Or not, remember he forgets little things, he forgot that he could had run away from us when we first met, he forgets anything that might not be important at the moment. So remember we keep it quiet until he asks."

"Got it!"

"Good idea Mommy!"

"Tamaki get off me." Kyoya pushed Tamaki away.


	14. Out with Haruhi

Okay due to crazy demands I will update. I will give you the next chapter and I hope you like it! ^^ Honestly I wasn't sure if people liked it or not but after the demands I decided to come back to this site again. So here you go! Those who reviewed thank you! I"m happy and those who didn't... you better at least be telling someone about my story! _ anyway, I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

REVIEW

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 13

Out with Haruhi

Riku walked to school.

When he got to school he went to the library and studied but the whole time his mind was spending time with Haruhi, something in him made him excited to see her. He was eager to spend time with her alone.

As school started Riku continued to think of what Haruhi wanted to talk about, knowing her it was going to be about something she learned from watching him. But still, what was that one thing Haruhi wanted to talk about. Riku took a couple of quizzes and tests and went to the club meeting.

Riku sat with his three girls and the asked random questions. Surprisingly, the girls were even better behaved. Riku had no clue how Kyoya pulled it off. The girls left early and seconds after they left the newspaper members appeared and surrounded Riku.

"Ah, Riku Ottiehai, I'm glad we could have this talk," said president of the Ouran High School newspaper.

"Yeah, me too," Riku could say that a millions times over and it would never be false.

Riku took the interview with full bliss, Kyoya was doing him a major favor but at the same time Riku still had hundreds of thousands of girls still waiting.

After the interview was over Riku shook the student journalist's hand and waved them off standing from his chair. Haruhi walked over to him (as a guy) and smiled. Riku smiled back and Tamaki interrupted. Tamaki jumped in Riku's gaze and smiled and would say something along the lines of…

"Riku are you looking at Haruhi like that because you like _HIM_?" Tamaki asked, he strained the last word.

"Tamaki shut up before I hurt you." Riku rolled his eyes and turned away. Riku walked over to the girls that waited for him, Honey flew in from nowhere before Riku could sit down. Honey was cutely asking if anyone wanted tea. Riku rolled his eyes as _his_ girls started to drool over Honey. Honey hugged his small bunny and smiled. He walked away and went to get the tea.

Riku spent the rest of his time with the girls and charmed them as much as he could. Riku smiled to one girl and somehow averted his eyes. His eyes landed on Haruhi across the room. She (he) was sitting with other girls, she was explaining the different types of teas to the girls. Riku grinned and continued to stare.

"Riku?" a Jamie asked, she stared at Riku waiting for him to answer her.

"Sorry, Jamie, I was daydreaming," Riku answered her after she had called him a few times. Riku blinked and tried to stay with the program. He had to pay attention to these girls and make them happy.

"It's okay," she answered.

"So where were we?" Riku grinned but his eyes once again traveled to Haruhi.

"Your favorite subject in school," Jamie answered, she was too busy looking at Riku to realize he wasn't looking at her.

"I don't really have a favorite one, I just go to class and hope I don't go to sleep." He looked at Jamie and swallowed, the other two girls were sitting with dark auras around them giving Haruhi dark looks.

"Ladies, that's not nice." Riku had to stop them, "I think you guys are crazy and protective."

"Sorry!" the other two squealed. "We'll only look at you!"

"Good," Riku said, "Anything else you want to know about me?"

"Sorry ladies, time for you to go," Kyoya said.

"Aw!" the girls whined.

"Thank you for your time," Kyoya said to them and waved them out. Before Kyoya could question Riku, Riku was sitting with Haruhi. Tamaki, and the twins stood next to Kyoya in amazement.

"So, when do we talk?" Riku asked her.

"After I get out of these cloths," Haruhi stood, Riku copied her, "And after we clean up this table."

"Alright."

Riku and Haruhi started to clean the table.

"Kyoya I don't like this," Tamaki said.

"Me neither."

"What should we do?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shrugged and they both turned to Tamaki and Kyoya for answers. After they didn't get an answer they both whispered loudly, "Boss?"

"I really don't know."

"Riku, you said you don't have a favorite subject?" Haruhi asked as she and Riku passed by the group. Honey and Mori were now joining them in their gaze of shun-ment.

"Yeah, school is just boring now." Riku shrugged.

"So what do you want to do once you leave here?"

Riku thought, "Hm… I don't know, I never really gave it much thought. I was… thinking of something else." He opened his eyes and gazed at her from the side of his eyes. He and Haruhi went to the changing room and there the both changed. (A few times of Haruhi being discovered was enough for Kyoya to install two changing rooms).

Riku and Haruhi changed and came back out in their casual clothes. They continued talking and laughing like two old friends. They both headed for the door without a wave or a good-bye, leaving the rest of the Host club alone.

Riku and Haruhi walked down the street. Riku learned that Haruhi lived a few complexes away from him, basically around the corner. Haruhi never mention it but Riku recognized the area. Riku was surprised she didn't tell him sooner. And Riku was surprised that he didn't realize it earlier.

"So, what are we here for?" Riku asked as they went up the stairs to her door.

"To get my money."

"You don't eat the lunch?"

"No, normally Tamaki gives me his lunch."

"Of course, Tamaki," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop that, Tamaki's a nice guy," Haruhi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Hey, Dad," she smiled.

"Hey, Ryoji," Riku greeted, but paused as he stepped inside to see a man with his long hair pulled back in a pony tail. His beard was faint but visible and he sat on the sofa watching TV. "You look like a guy."

"I know, I have to shave almost every day, my hair grows fast," he even sounded like a boy.

'This is really freaking me out.'

"I'll be right back," Haruhi gave her dad a hug and went off to her room.

Riku watched until she was gone from his sight. Once she was gone Riku felt a sharp pain in his head. He felt the force drive his head back a little leaving his eyes to gaze at the ceiling. Riku brought his hand to his forehead and his eyebrows twitched in his frustration, "Why... the… heck… did… you… do… that…?" Riku asked trying to control his anger.

"Don't stare at my daughter you perv!" Ryoji was on him in seconds. Riku's head was between the floor and his foot.

"I'm not a perv!" Riku slapped his foot away and gazed at Ryoji. Riku's face was marked with a red spot and the back of his head had an anime knot. "I wasn't looking at her that way!"

"Ah… so you do think of her…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Riku rubbed his nose that was still red.

"I heard news that you might be having feelings for my girl."

"From who? They… lied…" Riku thought about it, he didn't want to seem like he was rejecting her but he wasn't actually looking for a girlfriend… but… what bothered him the most was that was if this nut that just bruised Riku was right?

"Had to think about it didn't ya?"

"Look, I didn't even notice that I was looking at her that way," Riku shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Ryoji said waving him away and going back to his seat.

Haruhi came back in seconds and she didn't realize that her dad and Riku were in hot water. They were giving each other looks of hate in a sense. Haruhi pulled Riku away and they walked out the apartment.

Riku and Haruhi walked side by side and silently. Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked at the precise moment he sighed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Nothing," Riku said pulling his eyes away from her's. Riku was trying his hardest to remove the thoughts of her and him… together. It was harder than he thought, especially with her right next to him.

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you about something," Haruhi said, she looked to the sky for a moment stopping in her tracks. "What do you want to be when you leave the high school?"

Riku stared at her for a moment but she didn't share the glance. Riku then looked to the sky with her. "I never thought about it because I was sure it'd come to me."

Haruhi blinked and turned to face him. "Oh, I plan to be a lawyer," she grinned.

"Why?" Riku felt like he had to ask.

"My mother… she…"

"No, never mind; don't tell me if it brings up bad memories."

They continued walking again. Haruhi sighed as she smiled, "Riku, you're so nice, and loyal."

"So, I've heard," he shrugged.

Haruhi smiled, "Yes, you are, even though you try to hide that you care, you do. You're just like Kyoya."

"Kyoya cares?" Riku half chuckled.

"Yes, he tries to hide it, and he hides it well, but he's very kind and generous."

Riku thought, "So, you're telling me he has a heart?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered.

Haruhi and Riku stopped at a store. There they looked through the aisle to find some good fruit. As the walked around Riku couldn't help but think that some one was watching them. Riku kept his eyes out, his senses told him to relax and just flow but his instincts told him to ignore that and keep watch. It might have been that girl in his dreams, maybe not.

Riku and Haruhi carried the bags down the street to another store, there Riku and Haruhi shopped for some fresh music right off the block. Riku being his normal picky self stayed with his normal choice of music. Haruhi on the other hand ran around looking through the different types of music only she never bought a CD. Riku was the only one who did that.

They headed home now.

Riku couldn't stand it, that aura was all over the place. It didn't bother him unless he was outside.

Leaving the store Haruhi noticed that Riku was on edge about something.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me, just worry about yourself."

Haruhi blinked, her face blank, "Riku, why are you so protective?"

Riku stared at her filled with shock, "Wha… how… when…"

"You're very protective, you're going to be a great dad some day," she grinned.

Riku grinned even though he was still in shock that she figured him out so quickly. "Is nothing safe with you?" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"When Tamaki told me you guys were observant I didn't know he meant that you guys figured this out that quickly."

"Oh," Haruhi grinned. Then she quickly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked her, realizing that she was no longer smiling.

"You haven't said anything about… about your sword."

"Huh?"

"I mean… it's gone."

"What? No its not."

"Yes, it is, Honey and the others took the bag after the party but it was gone."

Riku paused; he had to tell her something. Then he grinned, he didn't want to lie but it was the only way out unless the King gave him a call right then to tell him it was okay. Riku had to make it believable, so he laughed. "I didn't lose my sword because I never brought it to the party. I only brought the bag to hopefully intimidate Kyoya. But I knew that wouldn't work so I left the bag in the car."

Haruhi was wide eyed. "Oh, what a relief, I should tell the guys so they won't go crazy."

Suddenly, Haruhi stopped walking. Riku was confused for a moment but he realized they were at his home, "You don't want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm good," Haruhi said. She grinned and turned away, she waved. "Bye, see you in school."

"Okay, bye."

Riku watched her go, the sun was setting and it was facing her. Her body was outlined by the sun. Riku watched at small pink flower petals from the near by tree flew in the breeze and flowed around Haruhi. Riku watched as her clothes of white were freckled with pink petals. Her hair was also spotted with them. Riku's eyes were relaxed and comfortable. He sighed and grinned.

"Oh, Riku," Haruhi suddenly turned around, she walked back to him.

"Yeah," Riku didn't realize it but he had the same relaxed look on his face.

"Do you want to go walking with me sometime?"

Riku grinned, "Sure, call me whenever," he said.

"Okay," she half turned away, "You know, I'm glad you're in the Host Club, I finally have someone to relate to me on the middle class level."

Riku grinned, "I'm glad I…" Riku realized what he was about to say, "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," Haruhi said.

Riku waved her off. She walked away and was gone. The sun had set and that aura had come back. Riku ignored it only because his mind was on Haruhi. But this time there were two dark auras. Riku woke from his gaze and looked around, that aura from earlier and now another one… and another one… and another one…

Riku's eyes widened and he realized the extra auras.


	15. Realizing

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 14

Realizing

Riku ran. He had to save her.

"Haruhi!" Riku called out, he couldn't see her, where was she? Riku kept running, he had to find her.

"Back off," Riku heard her voice, but her voice had no fear in it. Riku followed the voice to find her slowly being led to a dark alley. She frowned as three men stood in front of her, inching their way closer. As they did this Haruhi backed up, she had little fear in her expression and she didn't notice how far she was from her original spot.

Riku didn't waste any time, he jumped in front of her and punched the one man in dark green in the face. The man was pushed back a few feet. The man in green held his face as it turned red in pain. That man frowned while the other two stared in amazement because they didn't even see the teen coming.

Riku smirked, 'Finally a fight worth fighting for,' he said. "Back off! Get lost before I really get mad!" he yelled to the offenders. Haruhi just stared in confusion.

"Get out of our way!" one in blue charged, he threw a punch and Riku dodged it with little problems.

Riku flowed easily with his dodges, after dodging about twelve pathetic punches, Riku made a fist and punched the guy in his jaw, one tooth could be heard cracking and some blood could be seen coming out of his mouth. Riku flexed his hand, that was sorta painful but he'd rather suffer the pain than sit around (later) knowing that he could have helped Haruhi.

Riku looked at the last person, the two others men were still wincing in pain. Riku waited for the guy to do or say something.

"What? Too chicken to speak or run?"

Then the guy took off. He bolted and was gone down the street.

Riku watched them take off. He wasn't in the mood to get the cops, if he did he might not be able to get into another fight. Riku smirked and turned around, Haruhi staring at him.

Riku half chuckled, "Are you okay?" he asked, she must have been confused. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. She smiled and started to head home.

"Wait, you're not scared? You're not worried that he might come back?" Riku ran in front of her.

"No," she said with a grin.

"Haruhi, why didn't you call for me, I was close by, why didn't you run?"

"I could have handled it."

"Haruhi, don't you understand that there are people in this world you care about you?! Tamaki, your dad, and the host club, they all care about you!"

Haruhi being Haruhi didn't realize that Riku was very upset. She simply smiled and answered him with a question. "What about you? You don't care about me?"

"Of course I care about you! I love you!" Riku yelled out. He blinked, they both blinked, Riku swallowed he couldn't believe he said those words so quickly.

Haruhi stared at him, her smile gone. "So does my dad, Riku. You know my dad loves me."

"No, Haruhi, I love you," Riku said once again.

"I don't know what you mean, you're probably sick," she said. "Get some rest okay?"

"You don't get it do you?" Riku said shaking his head, he had no idea that he would figure something out so quickly and then just as fast admit it. Riku stared into Haruhi's eyes and waited.

"You have nice eyes," she smiled.

"You..."

"Riku?" Haruhi said.

"I know," he said, "I figured as much from you." Referring to the fact that she didn't get what he was saying.

Haruhi blinked, confused she watched Riku walk away slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just can't believe I spilled out my heart to you like that, I'm such a idiot."

"Don't worry, I don't think that you are," Haruhi said, "I think you're weird but not an idiot."

"Thanks," Riku said filled with gloom. She still didn't get it.

"You know, we could go out walking some time if you want."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it, if it makes you feel better you can take me walking every now and again."

Riku looked her through the corner of his eyes, "Alright," he said after evaluating that she wasn't lying. "I'm walking you home now, so let's get going before something else happens."


	16. Lies revealed

Due to popular demand I will update another chapter.

Honestly I had no idea this story would be so popular, I came up with it out of pure boredom. Oh well, I guess good ideas come from nowhere some times. :shrugg:

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 15

Lies revealed

The sun was setting, casting a perfect shade of orange and yellow on the ocean surface. The waves gently crashed against the sand.

Riku held Haruhi's hand. He turned to face her and when she smiled Riku smiled, seeing her smile was more than he could ever want.

"Riku!" she called out.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Riku asked thinking she was fooling around but the look on her face was not the same. It transformed… Seama…?

Riku's heart jumped, causing him to wake. Riku held his heart and gasped for air. He was gasping for air so loudly that he didn't hear the wind slamming against the walls of the apartment. The lightening rung out and the thunder was extremely loud.

"Great…" he said after gaining control over his heart and breathing. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around four o' clock in the morning. That was strange normally he'd sense when a storm was coming… unless it wasn't a normal storm.

Riku got out of the bed and went to the window; the rain came down in gallons. Riku's Dark shield couldn't even deflect this rain. The rain was going in every direction but up.

He sighed; he couldn't go to sleep now. He went to take a shower and when he got out he went to eat breakfast. He was going to wake up in an hour anyway.

'Okay, so a week has gone by and she still hasn't realized what I meant.' Riku complained, 'I don't want to force my love on her but how else should I talk to her?'

Riku thought and thought but nothing came to mind.

'Wait… now that I think about I have another power to go to,' Riku planted his palm to his forehead. 'No, I have three parties this week, two were balls and the last one Kyoya isn't telling me anything.'

Riku groaned. Riku stood grabbed his bag, unplugged his cell phone and Ipod and headed out the door. He had his earphones in listening to his music and his cell on vibrate to he would feel it if it rung.

Riku walked down the street, while doing so his cell rung. He paused his Ipod and answered his cell.

"Yeah?"

"Riku…"

"Seama!"

"Good, you remember my name. I'm glad, listen, I have some information for you that you should listen to. Your friends think that they stole your weapon and the next thing you should know is that I know what you want."

"What?!" Riku yelled into the cell but the voice was gone. He hung it up with a growl. He grounded his teeth, 'Calm down,' he said straightening up, he closed his eyes and breath in and out as slowly as his anger would allow him to.

Riku sighed once his anger was under control. 'Now think, what do I want? What does she mean by that?' Riku thought. 'What do I want?' Riku sighed, he looked at his motionless feet and realized he had to get to school. He started walking again and tried to think, he had to figure out what Seama was up to.

'I want to go home… I want to see Crystal again… I want to see my friends… I want this fangirl thing to end… there's nothing I truly… want…'

Riku's eyes widened. "Haruhi!" Riku then in that moment took off in a dash, he had to get to the school, she might be there early, she might not, he just had to be there. Riku directly for the music room, he had to make sure that she was there first before he ran around the whole dag on school looking for her.

Sweat flowed from his brow as he burst through the door. Riku gasped for air as his eyes searched the room. He gasped for air as his eyes found what he was looking for. Hunched over and tired after running half of a mile and then running up a set of stair and down a long hall Riku slowly reached out his hand for Haruhi, she like the others were staring at Riku with shock and confusion.

Riku's vision became shaky as his hand reached out for her.

"Riku!"

Riku's vision went black.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's a good thing he came earlier than usual, he'd be late for class."

Riku woke to the sound of voices. He held his head as his eyes blinked opened. The pink ceiling seemed a little darker than usual. Riku then hopped up and searched around for Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Riku called out.

"She's right here," Honey said.

Riku looked in the direction that Honey pointed in and ran to her. Riku wrapped his arms around her. "Listen to me, you're in danger, a woman is coming to kill you to get to me."

"What?!" there was a large gasp in the room.

"Haruhi do you understand?"

"No… I don't."

"Neither do I," Kyoya said. He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Riku explain why you believe this."

"Look, I just have a strong feeling and normally if its as strong as I think it is then there's something serious going down. Haruhi is in danger even if she's no where near me, she's in more danger without me."

Tamaki swallowed, "So… you're telling me that Haruhi has to be around you more?"

"If it keeps her safe, yes."

The twins glared at each other, Mori looked at Honey and Tamaki looked at Kyoya, Haruhi just shrugged and turned away.

"You think I'm making this up?!" Riku said after there was a silence. "I can't let her get hurt, Seama is coming to kill her to get to me," Riku said.

"If that's the case," Kyoya pushed his glasses up again and started writing in his notebook. "I'll have some more agents watch her."

"More?!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed.

"Yes, I've had a few agents guarding her since she doesn't know when to be afraid or not."

"Stop leaving the topic! Haruhi needs more than just agents she needs me!"

"What could you do that might make her safer? Last we check Honey kicks your butt with little effort."

Riku grounded his teeth, "Don't question me! Look, Haruhi…" Riku turned around, his eyes realizing that she wasn't behind him. "Where is she…?"

SCREAM!

Riku and the others heard a scream coming from the hall. Riku dashed out first. Swinging the doors open the Host Club froze at the sight of dark creatures surrounding Haruhi while also trying to drag her away. Haruhi for the first time in her life was freaked out. Everyone could see that.

"What are those things?!" Honey yelled out.

He and the other members were quickly surrounded by the creatures of dark skin and yellow eyes.

"I don't know but they're fast." Mori answered back. He and Honey were back to back kicking and punching the dark creatures as they attacked. Tamaki did what he could along side Kyoya. The twins did what they could with her fist and kicks.

Riku on the other hand swallowed.

"Riku, do something! We have to save Haruhi!" yelled Kyoya.

"Riku!" Tamaki yelled.

Riku stood frozen, he knew only one way to save her…

"RIKU!" they all yelled including Haruhi as she was being dragged off by her ankles.

Riku had to act fast; he dashed out to what he knew as Heartless and summoned his blade in full view of the members behind him. Summoning his blade in a dark mist that trailed from his hand to the end of the length of the blade, Way to Dawn appeared in all it's glory. Riku attacked the Heartless that was before him and as each one went up in a black mist with a red heart flying away, the closer Riku got to saving Haruhi.

Riku slashed them one by one. He stepped forward as much as he could to get to her. Behind him Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru stood in shock as Riku's lost weapon killed each dark creature. Then they were all gone as if they were never there.

Haruhi looked up at Riku, Riku threw his blade down and ran to Haruhi, she was so close to being taken away that it almost scared him to death. Riku held her tightly in his arms and held back the tears, the one he loved was almost gone.

"Are you okay?"

"What the heck just happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, look," Honey pointed to the two teens down the hall. They (the Host Club) were near Riku's weapon that was once lost. They gazed at the two teens whom were hugging almost passionately.

"Haruhi," Riku said, he held back his tears as best he could but he did manage to kiss her forehead. "Don't ever leave my side again, do you understand?" he whispered to her softly, "Please don't leave like that again."

Haruhi then started to cry, tears sliding down her face softly and she wrapped her arms around Riku tighter. "Riku…" she cried.

"Riku… can you explain what's going on here?" Kyoya stepped forward and called to their attention. Riku kissed her forehead once more and then turned to the others, they were confused and all but Mori and Kyoya showed side of fear.

"Yes, I can… those things you saw were Heartless, and my blade isn't an ordinary blade."

"I think you should go into details," Hikaru said.

"I won't but my friend will." Riku sighed, he pulled out a card and stared at it for two seconds. "We have to go in the room," he said walking to the room. "We'll have to do this quickly, I have a test."

"Don't worry about that, I'll talk to my dad to see if he can excuse us because we have very important business," Tamaki said.

"Okay," Riku nodded. He kept Haruhi's hand as he walked in the room. The others sat and waited for Riku to explain what this card was but he never said a word.

"Riku what is that card?" Kyoya asked.

"You'll see." Riku closed the door and closed all of the shades. Once all the windows were covered Riku sighed and brought the card to his heart as his eyes closed. From his heart and from the card a sphere of light formed. The sphere shined brightly but not blindingly and then after a few seconds it was gone.

"That's just strange!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru was next to complain, "And it didn't even answer our-"

Suddenly a small sphere of light appeared near Riku, the sphere rested near Riku's head. The sphere then cracked opened like one would crack open an egg and light poured down. Then a creature seemed to grow from where the light landed.

And then a short person's figure could be seen. And then the light vanished and it's place was a mouse. Strange, it was standing, it was about three to four feet all and he had clothes that had a lot of zippers. But the one feature that stuck out about the tall mouse was his large perfectly round ears.

"Riku," the mouse said.

"Hey, Mickey," Riku said with a smile.

"This must be important if you summoned me, so what's up?"

Riku chuckled nervously and pointed to the Host Club.

"Oh… this is important, you summoned me in front of other people."

"Yeah… Seama attacked Haruhi and she also tried to kidnap her."

"I see," Mickey nodded, "You want me to also explain what's going on too huh?"

Riku nodded and looked at the Host Club. Everyone (except Kyoya and Mori) have their mouths drop below their jaws, and their eyes out of their sockets. They shook their heads, getting rid of the funny expressions.

"Yeah," Riku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So they saw the Keyblade too?" Mickey glanced at Riku.

"Yeah," Riku said, "I screwed up big time."

"Not to worry, if you had to it's okay. Well fellas, I have a story for ya."

Mickey told them what he could, leaving out the minor details; he gave a summary of Riku's adventure and some of Sora's but mostly Riku's. Riku stood and listened and as the story started to fade into how Riku turned to the dark Riku faced away from his friends and slowly stalked off silently as if a fading light.

Riku kept his back turned and kept his ice blue eyes behind his flowing silver bang.

Every now and again the group would have their turn taking a glance at Riku with the "I-can't-believe-he-did-that" look.

Riku held strong as he stuffed his pockets with his fists. He waited as he was reminded of every sin, every wrong and every evil deed he had done. It was a slap in the face seeing those things in his mind. And then it being shared with people that knew nothing of his past.

"So ya see, Riku is now a mix of both light and dark," Mickey summed it all up, "And that's why he is the type to be alone, he feels guilty for his wrong doing to other worlds and people."

"Whoa…" Hikaru said, "You're just a-"

"Don't say anything," Mickey said, "He hates to think about it and that's why he doesn't talk about that year he vanished."

"That all happened in a year?" Honey asked.

"It seems that our debtor is a traveler as well. But even though you're a mouse and Riku has a magical weapon how can we believe that he's not dangerous?" Kyoya said.

"I haven't killed YOU of all people yet, Kyoya." Riku peered a cold, eerie look at Kyoya through his bangs and at the corner of his eye.

"Riku, is that why you…" Tamaki started to ask but didn't finish.

"Why I am so hard at working at being perfect and good?"

"Yeah…" Tamaki nodded.

Riku came closer to the group, his eyes closed as he sighed, "Yes, nothing can save me from those things but the goodness of what I can do now."

"I see." Mori said softly. The group barely heard his soft voice.

"So… what about Haruhi? Isn't she still in danger?" Honey asked.

Hikaru was getting tense.

"Maybe, it depends on who else Riku cares about," Mickey said.

Riku lowered his head, "No one."

"Then she's still in danger."

"We'll protect her," Kaoru said.

"No, stop it, you guys don't have to do all of this for me."

"We will, I can't let the enemy take you or anyone here," Riku looked at her with a soft look. "Especially you."

"Okay, look, if they're after you that means you should get out of here," Hikaru said with a sneer.

"They'll take her regardless of it I'm here or not."

"Well, I think we should get Sora and Kairi in on this," Mickey said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that'll be for the best," Riku said with a groan as he rubbed his neck. Riku had no interest in dragging his friends into this, he didn't want to have them in danger again when they just got out of it."

"Alright, I'll summon them."


	17. An army under Sami

Here's another chapter for you! This is only due to popular demand that I update and because I'm two chapters from finishing the story I will give you this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. Any questions I'll answer them and don't forget to review!

ENJOY!

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 16

An Army under Sami

The Host Club stood in awe as the over grown mouse pulled out a card that was highly similar to Riku's and summoned two teens.

Honey and Hikaru were oddly more interested in this than the others.

Riku's frown slowly became a grin when he saw the outline of his friends.

Riku removed his hand from his neck and smiled. He stepped closer to his friends and turned to see if the Host Club was still jaw dropped. Three of them were, Honey, Hikaru and Tamaki. Riku looked back to see Sora and Kairi standing confused until they saw Riku and Mickey.

"Riku!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Riku wrapped his arms around them and shared their smile.

"Hey guys," Riku said standing back and dropping his arms. "So did you kiss her yet Sora?"

Sora stared wide eyed and Kairi blushed. "Riku…" they both said at the same time.

"OH!" Riku exclaimed with a smile, "You guys are dating!"

"No… I mean… Riku stop it!" Sora fumbled with his words.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone, I know what Sora's thinking."

Kairi blushed harder. "You joker."

"I miss you guys," Riku sighed taking a break from his laughing.

"Okay, look," Sora said clearing his throat. "We have to get ready for Seama."

"Yeah, I know," Riku groaned, "That stupid chick was in my mind."

"Your mind?" Honey said.

"Yeah," Riku said, "I was so annoyed, she got in my dream and told me exactly what she was after."

"Well, let's go," Sora said.

Riku, Mickey and Kairi nodded. They started for the window.

"No, not you guys," Riku caught them at the corner of his eye. "Haruhi is the only one we need to worry about. "

"No, no, Riku," Mickey said, "We'll need all the help we can get."

Riku snapped his head to face Mickey. "Are you serious?! If let them fight with us they'll slow us down, they can't wield Keyblades."

"I know," Mickey said.

"Then why have them with us?"

"Excuse me," Kyoya stepped a head of the Club. "But Riku you're not the only one who cares about Haruhi here."

"Exactly!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi is my baby! MY daughter! I can't let her get hurt!" He said with pink flowers spiraling around him and Haruhi whom was somehow in a different dress that looked like it was from the 1600's.

"This isn't a game!" Riku yelled.

"And that's why you're taking us with you. We want to protect her and we're going to," the twins said together in a fit of rage.

"And you can't keep us from her," Mori said.

"Well, that settles that." Mickey said.

"But…"

"No buts Riku, their hearts are telling them what to do and what they want to do is not wrong so I can't make them turn back."

"But they still don't have Keyblades, they'll slow us down!"

"I don't think so…" a voice filled the room, holy and perfect to the highest degree.

The group became silent and freaked out.

"Do not fear," the voice was sweet, kind, gentle and all powerful. "I am Sami."

Her body started to appear from a corridor of light. She had long silver hair, red eyes and light skin. She was very thin and tall. She was at least six three. She was at least twenty years old… in appearance.

"Let them go with you Riku," she said. Her red eyes were a shining, they were beautiful.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I will reveal myself later to you. But for now let these men go with you and your company to protect his girl."

"Riku, we have to listen to her," Mickey said.

"But why?" Sora asked, not that he was against the guys coming but he had no idea who this Sami was.

"We don't have to worry, I believe that she means us no harm in our future. She smells like light and feels like it too," Mickey said.

"Okay, fine." Riku groaned.

Sami nodded. Her long silver hair trailed behind her like a cape as she turned away into her corridor of light.

"Well," Sora folded his arms, "We better get going."

"That means all of us," Kyoya eyed Riku as he passed. Riku folded his arms, he had a frown on his face and his eyes were hidden behind his silver bang. As each Club member passed him they gave him a look.

"Riku… I don't know who you are any more…" he hugged his bear and walked by Riku with a sad look and not so much an angry look like the others.

Honey was the last one to leave the room.

Riku relaxed his face. He couldn't be mad with Honey. Even though he wanted to be.


	18. The First Fight

Again this is due to popular demand. This story is almost over and this is just one step closer. But don't worry, I'm thinking about other stories... but I haven't even typed anything yet so don't get your hopes up.

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 17

The First Fight

As they walked they hid, they couldn't afford Mickey to be seen. No one was around to transform Mickey to look like a human so they had to creep and sneak around streets and corners.

Mickey being the swiftest always went a head first. Once they got the signal the group just walked their way down the street like a normal teenage group.

"I can't wait!" Tamaki exclaimed in a whisper. "I'll show Haruhi how strong I am!"

"And I can't wait to fight more Heartless, they're fun to fight!" Honey joined in the conversation.

"They're skilled for something that's not human," Mori agreed.

"I just want to collect cool stuff from them, they drop cool stuff when they're killed," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I found this cool necklace," Hikaru said showing it off as it hung from around his neck.

"I just think it's stupid that there's a weapon made specifically made to kill these things, they're very simple to fight, a child can fight these things," Kyoya pointed out.

Riku listened to them ramble on and on. "Listen, this isn't a game! The heartless you fought were the lowest ranking Heartless there is! You guys haven't seen real Heartless until you fight one taller than Ouran High School's clock tower!"

They all stared at Riku as they froze in their tracks. "Listen you guys don't get into a fight now," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I need you to stay out of this for a second," Riku said turning his head to her. Kairi nodded and waited. "Listen, I've fought Heartless that I once thought was a shadow, I fought ones that make you weak to the point you can't fight back. I've fought Heartless that looked like humans! You haven't fought any real Heartless until you have to fight a Heartless that was created from someone you know and love. So don't start going on about how the Keyblade is a useless weapon, don't go on about how Heartless are easy to kill. If they were easy to kill I wouldn't have to risk my life fighting them! So don't waste our time, Keyblade-wielders, with your ill experienced immature thoughts about creatures we have seen kill, capture and break people we know and love," and with that Riku turned away and left the Host Club silent. Kairi looked at Sora and Sora and Kairi looked at the Club then lowered their eyes and followed behind Riku.

Mickey was waiting in the next alley. "What happened to you guys?"

"Riku-"

"Nothing," Riku cut off Sora. "Nothing, we just had a little set back."

The Host Club stood silent behind Sora and Kairi. Their eyes down and slightly turned away.

"Riku," Mickey said catching up with him. "What happened?"

"They-" Riku started but was interrupted by the sound of screams.

The wind started to pick up as the screams grew louder and louder. The group headed out of the alley to see the sky dark with dark clouds and lightening and thunder. People screamed as cars came to a sharp halt, one car managed to hit a crowd of people whom were running towards the streets, the driver lost control because of a flat tire and broken break.

In the center of the town the wind grew stronger and stronger. The wind created the eye of the tornado but the sky didn't become clear it grew darker in the eye. Lightening struck the ground and Heartless and even some Nobodies appeared from those who where near by.

Instantly Heartless opened their yellow eyes and rose. This time, Shadows weren't alone. There were… (A/N: for the sake of time and for the sake of my fingers I will just say that every Heartless but the sea ones where there, this includes the Nobodies. Every Heartless and Nobody ever created was there except for the sea ones and the super large ones. Basically the boss from KH I and II).

"Here's the Heartless that are so easy to kill, let's see you fight now." Riku summoned his blade and ran into battle.

Mickey, Sora and Kairi summoned their blades. (Kairi can't actually wield a Keyblade but ever since Riku handed her one in KHII she has been able to summon one only if Riku has summoned his already.)

The Host Club stood back and watched as the four warriors fought off the creatures with a force immeasurable. As they watched as people whom were seen by the creatures were attacked and turned into what they were attacked by. The Host Club then understood what they were up against. They lowered their heads and wondered if they were wrong. Then without speaking to each other they all concluded that Riku was right, they were immature about something they knew nothing about. They had no idea what they fighting against. They didn't know what power Heartless had. They didn't know what Heartless were truly cable of.

The Host Club listened to the blood chilling screams, the screams that weren't even in their darkest dreams. Not even in their darkest fears. They had never heard that sound before and never would they again.

A Heartless appeared to them, he sniffed his way into the alley. They froze, they were scared to death of this Heartless that sniffed his way slowly toward them. The Neo Shadow slowly walked his way up to the humans before him. He got close, very close, he leaned in to the one he identified as a female. He leaned very close to her face as his hand raised high above his head.

Suddenly the creature disappeared. Riku was standing in the mouth of the alley. He had his blade up as if he had a gun in his hand, from the heat that the group felt they assumed he had cast fire. Riku gave them a somewhat cold look and returned to the fight.

"Listen up Host Club!" Tamaki stood in front of them. "We can't just stand here!"

"Tamaki, Riku's right, we can't fight those things without a Keyblade," Honey said.

"Yeah, Boss," the twins said in unison with a sad look. They kept their heads low.

"Face it Tamaki, you can't talk us into fighting something that we aren't well equipped to fighting," Kyoya said.

"C'mon guys! We're not doing this for no reason, we're actually protecting our world and Haruhi, isn't that enough of a reason to want to fight?"

"It is, if we knew what we were fighting against. These Heartless aren't like humans, they're not human, they need a special weapon to be killed," Kyoya pointed out again.

"Besides, they're scary, even if I wanted to fight them I wouldn't," Honey hugged Mori tightly.

"Well, if you guys won't fight, I will, with or without you!"

"Tamaki, don't go," Honey begged.

Tamaki paused. He turned to Honey, "Sweet, Honey it's okay, I trust Riku even though he's mad at us."

"I didn't say that, Haruhi did."

Haruhi was next to a dumpster, she was pressing her hands over her ears, then Tamaki felt into shock. Haruhi was shivering with fear, her head pressed against the brick wall as the thunder rolled on and on, louder and louder.

Tamaki ran to her side.

"Do not fear," a voice came to the group.

The group snapped their head to the voice and saw a large group of Heartless sneaking up to them. They were filled with fear, there was no way to escape the group of Heartless that was surrounding them from all ways. They crawled from walls and from the mouth of the alley. They were inching closer and closer. They were gathering so much that they covered the mouth of the alley. There was no light at all in the alley at this point.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi.

Suddenly a dark pillar appeared in front of the Heartless, the Heartless stopped in their tracks.

"Hand over the girl!" a female said, she aimed her weapon at Tamaki. It just so happened to be a gun. Semi-automatic nine millimeter gun but around the end of the barrel a dark aura was glowing.

"Never!"

"Then you'll die," Seama gripped the trigger and a bright light shined.

Riku heard the shot and realized where it was coming from. "Haruhi! GUYS!"

Riku started to run toward the alley. Mickey pulled him back, "No don't it's too late!"

"But… Haruhi… Seama… she got to them, she got to Haruhi!" Riku struggled to get to alley.

Riku sunk to his knees and dropped his blade, he was in the darkness of his mind. He lost his friends… the people he had insulted. He felt so guilty, they trusted him and he crushed them.

Riku lost his love, the one girl he actually felt attracted to, she was gone, she was dead. He would never see her again.

Riku, although he was staring into space, he could hear everything but it was all in slow motion. He felt defeat fill him. Until he hear yells.


	19. Team Work

You guys are gotta like this chapter! I don't know for sure what was going on in my head when I wrote this but I love it! Oddly, I don't like this story to be honest but you guys like it so here you go! Another chapter!

Enjoy

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 18

Team work

"Um… Riku… we really need you right now!" Sora exclaimed, he, Kairi, Mickey and Riku were being surrounded by the Heartless. Riku was still in kneeling down in shock.

He lost Haruhi… he lost Haruhi, that was all he could think, he lost Haruhi.

Riku couldn't hear them in normal time, everything he saw and heard was in slow motion except one thing that woke him from his lost, his mental state of lost.

There was a yell.

Riku looked up and realized something… the Heartless were being killed.

"RIKU!" he heard his name. Riku stood, he reclaimed his blade. "RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!"

Riku thought he saw Haruhi but just as he was about to run the image was turned into the evil Seama. Seama smiled with evil intent. The Heartless were for whatever reason were vanishing as she walked by them.

Sora, Kairi, Mickey and Riku were too tired to fight back at this point.

"Well, it seems like I got what I wanted after all. You humans are so pathetic," she shook her head, "I can't believe you thought you could defeat these Heartless by yourself. What is wrong with you? I have destroyed his whole world just trying to get rid of the only Keybladers of this generation. And trust me, I didn't want to destroy any world because I wanted to rule it. Now that you've messed up my plans I'm going to destroy one world for each of you, since you guys have made my time hard."

"I will stop you!" Sora yelled out as tired as he was.

"I'd like to see you try…" Seama had a black hole open under the group. They were taken away. "On to the next world."

_~FlashBack~_

"_Do not fear," a voice came to the group. _

_The group snapped their head to the voice and saw a large group of Heartless sneaking up to them. They were filled with fear, there was no way to escape the group of Heartless that was surrounding them from all ways. They crawled from walls and from the mouth of the alley. They were inching closer and closer. They were gathering so much that they covered the mouth of the alley. There was no light at all in the alley at this point. _

_Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi. _

_Suddenly a dark pillar appeared in front of the Heartless, the Heartless stopped in their tracks. _

"_Hand over the girl!" a female said, she aimed her weapon at Tamaki. It just so happened to be a gun. Semi-automatic nine millimeter gun but around the end of the barrel a dark aura was glowing. _

"_Never!"_

"_Then you'll die," Seama gripped the trigger and a bright light shined._

"_Where… are we?" asked Honey. _

"_Did we just… die?" Hikaru asked._

"_I…I… I think so…" Tamaki said._

"_NO~!" The twins and Tamaki cried together. _

_Kyoya rolled his eyes. Mori watched them silently. _

"_No, we're dead! We're dead! I didn't even get to go to my monthly spa yet!" Tamaki cried out. _

_Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked around. "Haruhi?"_

_Tamaki and the twins were still… being pathetic in the back ground. Honey, even with tears in his eyes was strong and walked with Mori. _

"_I wonder where we are…" Kyoya asked. Unlike his friends whom were crying right now, he figured that they weren't dead because if they were they would have nothing on, no clothes, and no items with them. Kyoya still had his glasses and his notebook and his clothes on. He figured that they weren't dead since when you die you take nothing with you. But what he couldn't figure out what why he was dressed in all black and the others were in their normal clothes._

"_Haruhi!" Honey called, "Where is she?!" Honey cried a little more holding his teddy bear more closely. _

"_I don't know Honey," Mori answered. _

_Behind Honey, Mori and Kyoya, the twins and Tamaki followed still crying… loudly as if for attention. _

_They group kept walking. There was no sign of Haruhi at all. The white… place they were in was endless looking. But they didn't feel tired at all. They kept walking. _

_After what felt like hours, Kyoya fell to his knees. "I give up!"_

"_Don't give up young human," a voice that was pure of light pieced their ears. A woman… the same one that had spoken to them earlier… or at least that's what it sound like. _

"_Who are you?" Honey asked. _

_Again behind him Tamaki and the twins were still crying. _

"_I am Sami… the guardian of all light… the Goddess of Kingdom Hearts."_

_Kyoya, Mori, Honey and finally the crying babies in the back were so awestruck that they became silent. _

_Her silver hair flowed as if in a gentle breeze, her red eyes shined like rubies. She smiled and her teeth were as bright as the sun. "Come, follow me," she said, she turned around and started to walk down a path that had appeared at her feet. _

_Kyoya stood and followed. _

_Everyone else followed as well. _

_After only a few steps in their view came a castle, the foundation was cream marble and the rest of the stones were white gold and silver. The shingles of the castle were gold and the large door to the castle was cherry wood. The path that the group walked one was sapphire. _

_The stared in awe, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Kyoya almost cried tears of joy and amazement, he felt so dirty, too dirty, he shouldn't even step foot near the place it was so beautiful. _

"_Come, Kyoya," Sami rested her hands on his shoulder, he was crying streams now, he realized that he was the only one outside the doors. "It is alright."_

"_No… I don't have the right to enter here, my dark aura is evil, too evil for this place."_

"_Although darkness is evil you are welcome here, because I know you have the choice to turn from darkness. Come, you are welcome here," she kissed his forehead and walked into the open castle doors. _

_Kyoya followed. _

_Inside the castle crystal windows could be seen, the floor was Jasper and the walls made of pure emerald. But this was only the first room. Sami led the group to a pearl walled room filled with food, the floor was diamond. It was a shiny place but it wasn't blinding. _

"_Eat and rest, when you are filled we will talk, and then I will send you back."_

_The group looked at the food and then at Sami. Sami nodded and the group, went for the food. But after all that running they all settled down at the table like gentleman. They put their napkins in their places and picked up forks and knives._

_Sami shook her head, "You don't have to eat in this manner, eat any way as you please, this room can never be dirtied."_

"_Really?" Tamaki asked. _

"_Not even if we threw this bowl of soup at the wall?" Hikaru picked up a bowl and waited. Sami made no gestures, she stood and watched him with her red eyes. Hikaru then threw the bowl at the wall and before the soup came within a millimeter of touching the wall, the bowl and the soup vanished. _

"_See, so eat with your hands if you wish, there is no judgment here," She said. _

_At that Tamaki was the first to slam his head into the chicken. The others did the same, stuffing their faces and hands with food. Chewing madly, they didn't notice that not even their clothes were a mess. Everything was clean in this room just like Sami said. And he used his hands too! If their parents had seen this act of anti-etiquette they would have been ground for life. _

_After stuffing themselves they laughed. They had never had the chance to eat like that and now that they did they realize why it wasn't allowed, they looked silly acting like animals but they didn't regret it, they turned to Sami whom was still waiting silently. _

"_Are you tired?" she asked. _

"_Yes, I am! Is it nap time?" Honey asked. _

"_Yes, Honey it is nap time," Sami then led them to another room, up a set of rose-gold stairs. _

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, Sami had showed them Haruhi whom was fast asleep. _

"_She can't hear you, these rooms are completely sound proof to keep one sleep for as long as they are willing to sleep."_

"_So, we'll sleep as long as our bodies let us?" Honey asked yawning. _

"_Yes, nothing can disturb you here, nightmares can't enter here either. You will be able to sleep until your body is fully rested, when you are fully rested I will send you back."_

_They nodded, "Thank you," they said all bowing. _

"_You're welcome," she didn't bow back but it didn't take long to understand why, she was a Goddess and the rules of bowing down to another were a form of worship here, in a sense, bowing down to someone else was like saying they were a God, but the Host Club didn't judge her or get upset with her different ways, she was a Goddess after all._

_So she showed them their rooms and they were fast asleep in seconds. The beds were 20x softer than the ones they had back at home. And nothing was wrong with the beds, nothing, they wished their beds could feel like this and they had the most expensive beds in the world but the beds they had their bodies on now couldn't be copied, they were too amazing to compare. _

_After a long while, they all woke at the same time. The Host Club were so well rested that they didn't even feel like they had been sleeping for a long while. _

_Sami smiled at them, "Come, take showers," she said. _

_She led them to the bath room, there they were washed with the clearest, purest water they had ever seen or felt. The water was perfectly warm and as it poured down it felt like a soft flow of almost nothing. _

_She gave them new clothes and had their hair brushed. _

"_Thank you, we feel like new again!" Kaoru said. _

"_You're welcome," Sami said, they sat once again in the eating hall, they slowly at this time as Sami explained what was going to happen. "I will send you back. You will have to free Mickey, Sora, Kairi and Riku. They have been captured and now are powerless. Seama, my enemy, is going to destroy four other worlds because of her anger towards them. You most free your friends and then take down Seama together."_

"_But how will we do that?" Mori asked._

"_I will give a weapon that is extremely powerful and that is light and easy to carry." _

"_Really?!" Honey exclaimed. "What is it?"_

_Seama smiled, "Calm, young one, I am not finished yet. You see, when I give you this weapon you'll only be able to use it this one time, I don't have many of these special weapons and someone else might need them. So once Seama is finished you'll never see them again."_

_Their faces lowered for a second. _

"_Don't be discouraged, you will remember them and if you miss it enough it will appear in a dream."_

_They smiled, that wouldn't be so bad. "And don't worry, I will not forget what you have done for me, I will have your names marked on this wall, where you will be remembered by me or anyone who steps foot here forever."_

"_Really, forever?" Tamaki asked. _

"_Yes, as long as time goes on and even after that. You names will never be forgotten here."_

"_Wow…" The twins said together. _

"_Now, let me give you your weapons," Sami stood from her marble chair and came back with a silver tray. The large tray was covered with a silk sheet. _

_The Host Club bounced with excitement. Sami placed the tray on the table and removed the silk sheet. _

_The Host Club stared with the utter-most confusion. _

"_Feathers?" Honey asked. He'd never thought that a feather could bring down an evil being bent on taking over the universe. _

_Picking the feather up Kyoya looked at Sami. "I heard that gods had a sense of humor but this is insane."_

"_No, this is no ploy, these are your weapons, have faith in them and they will serve you will."_

"_But…" Mori started._

"_No buts, young ones, you will use these weapons when danger arises. You will be able to fight Heartless and Seama with the things you hold in your hand."_

_They all looked at their feathers, Haruhi had pink, Honey had gold, Mori had purple, Tamaki had light blue, and the twins had green. Kyoya on the other hand had a black feather, it matched everything he was wearing. _

"_Why do I have a black feather? Why am I the only one with black on?" he asked with full respect. _

"_Because your aura is dark, and that is what happens to your aura here if it is dark, it becomes your clothes, but if you are light your clothes remain the same. So don't worry, you are not judged here."_

_Kyoya nodded. "I understand."_

"_Now go, they need you right now."_

"_But…" Haruhi started. _

"_No buts, go and save your friends and then the universe."_

_The Host Club vanished in a ray of light and were gone…_

_~End FlashBack~_

They open their eyes to find themselves on a ship. They could hear the hovering of the engine and the harsh winds blowing against the machine. The Host Club were in what seemed to be a closet. They were far from any one's sight it appeared.

"We're back."

"So… we weren't dead?!" Tamaki and the twins danced around holding hands.

Kyoya rolled his eyes again. 'Morons.'

"Go, you don't have much time, go and find them before your light runs out."

Sami's voice was heard.

"Light? What light?"

"You were in my castle long enough to make you invisible to those who live in the dark, you can get by all of the Heartless on the gummi ship. But the light will soon wear out so you must hurry, just go to the prison cells to free your friends, hurry!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said together. They ran out of the closet and ran for the prison cell, it didn't take long to find but they had no idea what to do with feathers. So Honey just punched the cells open and the Host Club found their friends unconscious and bond and gagged.

They tore their bonds and with that they were no longer invisible, or at least they figured that because a Heartless saw Mori standing guard.

"We gotta go!" Mori called back.

Riku woke to see Haruhi taking off his bonds. He was wide eyed and although he wanted to be filled with joy was too tired to do or say much.

"Haruhi… you're…"

"C'mon, don't waste your breath, just try to move, we have to move."

Riku struggled and managed to get to his knees and with Haruhi's help he was able to stand.

Before they could get to the cell door the hall was filled with Heartless.

Riku grounded his teeth. 'One thing after another, and I just woke up from a nap too.'

"Thanks for the help but we'll take it from here," Sora said cracking his knuckles.

Kairi smiled and stood next to Mickey and Sora.

"Time to fight," Riku said. He summoned his blade and nodded to the other Keybladers.

Riku and the other Keybladers charged and attacked the Heartless. The Host Club watched and watched. Honey pulled out his feather again and sighed. He had no idea how a feather could destroy these creatures let alone hurt them.

Riku saw, at the corner of his eye, Honey holding a feather.

Riku almost froze in his actions thinking, 'What the heck is he doing with a feather?'

"C'mon!" Sora called the hall was clear enough for them to follow. The Host Club followed.

_Crack!_

Riku and his Keyblade friends turned to see Heartless and Nobodies rushing the Host Club members with full force. Riku, filled with guilt for what he said to them charged to save them.

"Riku!" Sora called.

Before Riku could get to them a bright light shined.

_~FlashBack~_

_The members tried to catch up but the Keybladers were too far ahead. But at least the hall was clear. _

_Crack!_

_Honey paused and saw Heartless coming up from behind. Tamaki stood in front of Haruhi in order to protect her until he saw Heartless and Nobodies coming from behind. Then from above… they were fully surrounded. _

_Haruhi was just about to call out to Riku as he turned around but instantly she saw her feather in her hand. She swallowed. Everyone else realized that their feather was in their hands as well. _

"_Use the feathers! Have faith! They will not fail you at all! Use them with faith!" Sami's voice filled their ears. _

_The Heartless surrounded them, most in mid-attack. Others were inching closer and closer with their weapons or claws out. _

'_Have faith!' they all thought together. _

_A light shined and then they attacked, feathers in hand. _

_~End FlashBack~_

Their feathers sliced and pieced the creatures. They were vanishing one by one. And as each one vanished the Host Club's agility grew. They were able to move with great speed. They could feel their hearts racing but not pounding like it was about to pop out of their chest, it felt controlled. Their reflexes were enhanced and their senses were stronger. Honey never felt his way before, neither had Mori. Mori, even though he was very strong, felt three times stronger.

Haruhi felt her body react in every way she wanted it to. It moved freely at the same time, she saw a Heartless and her arm swung at it as if it knew what it was doing. Haruhi's thoughts were almost slower than her actions. But it kept her safe.

Tamaki was enjoying himself, even though he was confused. His thoughts were slow to his actions but as he tried to control his body his body slowed. Tamaki quickly learned that his body knew what it was doing and kept going.

Kyoya, being that he was willing to trust Sami, trusted his feather and the Heartless fell under his power that he trusted only because of Sami.

The Twins were tag-teaming their enemies.

The Heartless and Nobodies were being cut into pieces and slices by the Host Club.

Riku, Sora, Kairi and Mickey paused awestruck.

Soon their enemies' surprise attack was destroyed along with their bodies.

"Nice team work!" Tamaki exclaimed. He held his feather in his hand above his head in a "V" form. But the Host Club froze.

"What… is… that…"

Sami's voice filled everyone's ears…

KEYBLADERS….


	20. Untitled

Hello people! I have finally finished this chapter! It took long enough you're thinking but I couldn't update until I finished the chapter and finally I have done it! I came up with the most perfect name! It gives it all way without saying anything! I also made the chapter a perfect ending! Sorta, there is one last chapter! And after that the story will come to an end! Yes! Couldn't stand writting this story mainly because I felt I didn't put my all into it. But my fans like and that's good enough for me! Yes! But at last I am almost done! I'll be done before the end of August! Yeah! Yay me! This chapter is sorta long but at the same time it's short, now enough of my rambling! Time to get on with the story!

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 19

Untitled

Riku stared at the Club in confusion.

"Whoa," Sora said, "Keybladers? Riku you didn't tell us they had Keyblades."

"That's because they didn't," Riku said shaking his head. "Look, we'll settle this later but right now we have to get to Seama."

"He's right," Kairi nodded. "But at least you guys can fight with us now," she grinned.

"Alright let's go," Mickey said. "I'm glad we have more fighters, now we can finish off Seama and return this world to balance."

Riku stopped Mickey and turned around. The whole group stopped and looked at Riku confused. "Guys… I'm sorry for what I said… I…"

"It's alright, Riku," Tamaki said. "We… I know you didn't mean it. So don't worry about it, we're here to help you now."

"Yeah that right!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah, even though you did hurt our feelings…" the twins started to cry (it was obviously fake) then they surrounded Haruhi. "Besides, we know you were just saying that so we would protect Haruhi while you were gone," they were very close to her face as they hugged her.

"Guys…" Haruhi complained.

Riku groaned but maintained himself and gently pushed them off. "Get off of her."

"This is great and all but let's get going," Kyoya said.

"For once I agree with you," Riku said.

And with that the group headed out. With their blades swing gracefully, and slicing their enemies they were getting closer and closer to their enemy… Seama.

~Mean While~

"Neo Shadow, take the wheel," Seama commanded. She stepped away from the wheel of her gummi ship. She leaned on the banister and thought. Seconds later a map appeared in front of her. "What world should I destroy now?"

She scanned the digital map that was in front of her. Her finger, soft but filled with evil, poked around the map, she looked at three worlds, and she needed one more world… one for Mickey, how she hated him. Riku was cute so she might keep him as pet, and but Sora smelled of light, he as just as much light as Mickey. Kairi could be a maid but she had the most light out of all of them. She could burn Seama, Kairi's light was so bright.

Seama groaned, 'I just need one more… one more world for that rodent. One more… one more…' she looked around then she face-palmed. "Of course! Disney Castle! Why not destroy his world?!"

"Captain!" a Nobody called over the radio. "Captain! Captain?!"

"What is it?"

"The prisoners have escaped and they had reached the stalls!"

Seama groaned. 'Rat! That rat did this! He somehow got out and now he's reaching my strong hold! That rat!' she made a fist and the digital map vanished. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Yes cap-…" the Nobody was dead. She could hear him being sliced and then slowly being diced.

Seama backed off, shock filled her, they were moving quickly. She had to act fast.

"Things never go the way you want them to… do they Sister?"

Seama almost jumped at the voice but calmed when she realized who it was. "Why are you here?" Seam's back was still at her sister.

"Seama, Seama, Seama, you never get your way, and all because you chose to be in the dark… you were a foolish child."

"Shut up! I'm better than you! I'm stronger than you! I'm just having a little trouble with your humans right now."

Sami narrowed her eyes. Her sister's back still facing her, Sami walked up closer to her. "You know good and well, darkness is wrong. Just because some people try to use it for good doesn't mean it is, that only proves that people don't want to live by strict ways of light."

"Fool, people follow the dark because it's real, it's not filled with lies about what happens to us when we die, not that it's safer, and good! Darkness gives you what you want on the spot and that's life! But light makes people work for false hope and false beliefs! Light forces people to do what's right and not what makes them happy and that's why darkness is better and stronger than light! And so long as light exist with strict ways of living you'll never have as many follows like I do that are willing to stay with me and my darkness forever!"

Sami narrowed her red eyes and glared at Seama, her dark sister. "I can't match that with any amount of worlds like that but I can say this Seama, what is popular is not always right and what is right is not always popular," Sami turned away from Seama's dark glowing face. She was beautiful but… being she lived for darkness, lived in darkness and was darkness she was ugly and evil. "Good-bye Seama, I hope you change before you die."

"I won't die! I wont' die! Darkness will win! Darkness always wins, Sami! Always!"

"I hope you win then, I don't want to see my sister die for something false."

Seama picked up a chair and threw it but Sami had already vanished into a pillar of light. Seama groaned and yelled. "Forget it! I'm destroying everything of light! Everything of light! Because light is weak! I will destroy it to prove it! It will vanished. I will destroy light and rule everything like darkness was created to do!"

Seama turned to her slave Heartless and Nobodies.

"Ma'am, what should we-"

Suddenly the ship was shifting and turning without resistance. Then the smell of smoke filled the room.

"Ma'am, they managed to shot down one of the engines!" a Nobody said over the radio.

"Kill them!"

"We can't, Ma'am! We're out numbered and we're very weak as it is! We haven't had anything to keep us awake in days! Ma'am! Save us please! Their light is too-"

The Nobody died. Seama frowned. Then panic filled her.

~ Mean While ~

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the Host Club fought their way through the halls of the ship. Slicing each and every Heartless and Nobody, none were spared. All were killed, all were killed under the Keyblades.

"We should shut down the engines, if we do that we can slow the ship down and keep Seama from going to another world!" Mickey said.

Sora the exclaimed cheerfully, "I'm up!" he jumped into the air and attacked one part of the engine.

Riku saw one Nobody talking into a radio. Riku took it out in seconds. He could only conclude that the thing was talking to Seama on the other line. Riku moved forward.

Sora jumped down from the engine. "Done!" he threw up his thumb. He kept going, he and the others felt a form of relief, they were killing off Heartless and Nobodies and free from pain… so far.

"I found the ship's strong hold!" Kairi yelled out.

The others headed that way.

"This is where the fight truly begins, are you ready?" Mickey asked.

There was a nod from the Host Club.

"Duh, you know I am," Riku said.

"Always!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ready," Kairi nodded with a grin.

"Alright, let's go!" Mickey slammed into the door.

The room oddly was silent. They all expected Heartless and Nobodies to pour out and attack. But the room was silent, empty but one person. Seama stood in the center of the room her back towards the group.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… hm… eleven humans to kill. You all smell like light… but two of you… I hate light…" Seama turned around and faced the group. Her eyes filled with hate and darkness. She frowned, her brow filled with sweat, there was so much light in them she was having a hard time standing.

"Seama, we will stop you," Mickey said.

"Quiet mouse, I will destroy you! You all smell of light!"

Riku stepped up, "I'm totally taking you down, you annoyed me by sending me dreams and messages, you're going down!"

"I don't fear you!" Seama yelled, "Listen boy! I fear nothing! I only hate everything! I hate light!"

Riku aimed his blade to her, "I'm taking you down regardless of what you hate, your smell is enough for me to want to hurt you."

"Riku…" Seama hummed, "Yes, I wanted to challenge you… well, it looks like I won't be able to now that you have this group with you."

Riku narrowed his eyes out of anger. "Keep your eyes off of her…" Riku knew where Seama's eyes were really looking.

In a flash Seama was holding Haruhi by the wrist in one hand… and… in the other she held a weapon that looked like a katana but it had teeth. Seama's weapon was under Haruhi's chin. "She beautiful isn't she Riku?"

Before anyone could go to attack Seama had dark energy holding down both the weapons and the feet of the Keybladers.

Riku and Kyoya were the only ones free from this.

"Let her go!" Riku lifted his Keyblade to attack but Seama pulled Haruhi in the way. Riku dropped his Keyblade and froze.

Seama laughed. "You can't even touch me. Is she that important? Is she really worth the crap of sparing me? Kill me Riku, kill me, just hurt her to get to me, c'mon, just go through her to get to me, it's not that hard," when Riku didn't comply Seama turned to Kyoya, whom was also free. "Kyoya, c'mon, attack me. Does she mean that much? Does she mean everything to you? Is she your lover?"

Riku and Kyoya stood frozen as Seama held Haruhi close.

"Let her go!" Riku yelled.

"C'mon, Riku, I'll let her go if you take our your friends, if you take them out I let her go, I'll let her go, she'll rush to your arms, and she'll love you forever… just kill Sora and his light friends."

Riku swallowed. Riku looked at Haruhi for a second and slowly inhaled. He nodded.

"No Riku no!" Mickey cried out.

"Haruhi…" Riku softly said.

Haruhi blinked and shut her eyes, she nodded and turned her head away. Seama released Haruhi for a second to watch Riku walk up to Sora. Riku sighed, "Sora… I'm sorry I had to drag you into this, like this…"

"Riku you don't have to do this…" Sora said.

"I know," Riku smirked. Riku then mouthed out, "Haruhi's got this one."

Before Sora could respond Riku turned around quickly and aimed his blade at Seama.

"Seama, I think you forgot something."

"And what's that?" Seama asked.

"There are three of us."

Kyoya's blade entered Seama's body. But the others still weren't free. Haruhi stabbed her blade in the ground light came from it and broke the dark bonds.

Seama looked around, she backed away, she was stunned, they were all free and ready to destroy her now.

Seama yelled so loud that it shook the gummi ship. She summoned more Keyblades each charging for them all except Riku. Riku was then left to fight Seama. "Riku, I hate you! You want to know why?! Because you're half correct! You're half of what is the right path! You're half right! And if you're half right that means you're half wrong!" Seama charged at Riku, her feet were off the ground she was gliding so quickly that it was like she was flying with high speed.

Riku blocked her attack and Seam forced her blade down. Riku tried to force her off but her blade was stronger. Riku tried to get stronger but it wasn't working until he felt the darkness growing in his heart, and as it grew so did the power of Seama.

"That's right, grow closer to my side, grow closer that you will collapse under my power."

Riku swallowed at his sweat poured down his head, if Seama put any more force on him he'd be finished. Seama lifted her blade and in seconds she swung at him, Riku slammed into the window. The window started to crack under the force. Before Riku's body slid from the glass Seama was there to hit him again.

Haruhi saw him fall and ran to the window, Seama stood there fuming with darkness, it left her body like steam from hot food. Haruhi stared out the window.

"Riku!" They all called. Riku was going down, falling to whatever world he was crashing to. "Riku!" Haruhi called. Tears ran down her face, "Riku!"

Seama turned around and faced the other bladers. "Time to die!"

"Our time hasn't come yet! But it's your time to die!" Riku appeared. On his left side a bat wing and on his right side a angel wing. He had wings on his back, and they flapped allowing him to fly.

"No!" Seama yelled. "No!"

Riku narrowed his eyes and instantly his friends had the power of flight. Sami stood behind Riku, "Riku… fight and win."

Seama screamed it was over. She knew it and she was going to lose. The Keybladers stabbed their Keyblades into her and she froze. The darkness turned her to stone. She was powerless now. Her body turned to stone and she was finished.

"We did it!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah… I guess… I guess we did!" Hikaru said.

They all cheered. Then something broke their cheers. The ship started to self-destruct.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sora called.

The ship started to go down nose first. They had only a few seconds before the gravity in the ship broke. "We gotta get out of here!" Tamaki yelled.

"Here! Come quickly!" Sami's voice was heard; they all turned to the pillar of light that was at the nose of the ship. "Jump!" the voice commanded.

Mickey was the first, trusting the voice he jumped.

Sora nodded and reached out his hand for Kairi. "Trust me!" Kairi nodded and they jumped. From the back of the command-center they were basically jumping a hundred feet.

Honey saw Sora and Kairi go and grabbed Mori. They jumped together. The twins went also and Tamaki and Kyoya soon followed.

Riku reached out his hand for Haruhi. Haruhi was scared to death and could barely move. Haruhi was frozen and could barely move. Riku looked out the window and saw how they had only a few seconds before the ship would crash into the ocean.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Riku called but she couldn't comply, she was scared stiff. "Haruhi!"

But it was too late. The nose crashed into the water. Riku ran to Haruhi and covered her. The impact was much, much, much, much greater that Riku thought. Everything went black and there was nothing he could see, feel or sense at all. His wings were broken.

Riku then could see, the sun was up high far above the surface. Riku swam as much as he could. He was bleeding and in pain, his wounds were burning with a flame of pain. When he got to the surface he realized that Haruhi was still alive, he also noticed that she was unwounded. Riku summed up all his energy and started to swim. He had to hurry though, his body would give out soon. Around him broken pieces from the ship, Riku collected one and got Haruhi on it. He winced in pain, he had to swim her to shore. He had no magic left and he was weak. He had to stay alive for her. He had to keep her alive. He started to kick towards land. Dragging the floating board with him.

What felt like days later Riku found a beach, his feet touched the sands. He grabbed the board and started to pull it. He got to the shore and once Haruhi's body was away from the water Riku collapsed. He had no idea where he was, all he knew was that Haruhi was safe... for now. Riku's body was too weak to do anything else.

Riku looked up at the sky and stared into the sun. He figured he only had a few moments left.

"Riku…" Haruhi woke. "Riku!" she saw him on his back, his body wet, bloody and his wings and a few bones broke. Haruhi quickly got to his side.

"Haruhi…" Riku said softly. "Listen… I don't have much time left… listen… I love you… I really love you…"

Haruhi had tears crawl down her face, "I don't know if you care for me in that way but I care for… you… I… I risked… my life… three times for… you… and this time… I won't… be there… to save you… again…"

"No… don't say that…" Haruhi looked around, "I'll get help…"

"Haruhi… listen to me, help won't come in time…" Riku held her face. "I love you too much… to… to… lie… to… you…"

Haruhi cried more tears and more tears. "I… I…"

Riku sighed closing his eyes, he held her face with all his strength… which was weak. "Haruhi… I… I…"

"I love you! Riku! I love you! Don't die on me! Please don't die!" Haruhi screamed out.

Riku exhaled through his nose. "I… love… you…"

"Riku!" Haruhi screamed his name. She kissed him. Riku kissed her back with all her strength and in the midst of the kiss it was over. Riku stopped breathing and his hand fell.

Haruhi for the first time felt her heart break in two. One remained in her chest and the other died with Riku. Haruhi cried on his chest. It was over… and she barely had a chance to share a moment with him. Haruhi bit her lip and cuddled next to Riku's body. The sun started to set. Haruhi closed her eyes just as the sun vanished beyond the horizon.

The stars were out. Haruhi kept her eyes closed. But then she winced when the sun suddenly rose again. She opened her eyes to see a pillar of light. She jumped up so quickly she forgot Riku wasn't awake. She sighed sadly and grabbed his body. She did what she could to drag it into the light pillar portal.

Once inside Haruhi looked up to see a wolf waiting there. Haruhi had tears in her eyes. She turned her head away. The wolf had silver fur and golden eyes. He looked at Haruhi, the wolf came close and when he came closer Haruhi realized how large it was. This wolf was standing at least five feet tall. His body was at least six feet long. He was massive, his teeth were large and clearly sharp, his golden eyes however were soft and gentle yet powerful and wise.

The wolf sniffed Haruhi's hair. After he studied her he gazed into her eyes. 'Be not afraid.' Haruhi could hear his words clearly, they came to her in her mind.

The wolf sniffed Riku's dead body and turned to Haruhi.

"Can you help him?" Haruhi asked.

The wolf nodded. 'I can,' the wolf sniffed Riku again, 'I am Silver Ghost, that is my name. But you may call me Silver.'

Haruhi nodded. She watched at the wolf bit Riku's shirt and collected Riku on his back. Once the body was on Silver's back he turned to Haruhi and led her to the castle she had spent time in. There everyone waited. Haruhi walked close to Silver, she wasn't going to leave his body.

Haruhi paused. The wolf, Silver, paused with her, she lowered her head as she thought. She held her breath for a second. Sighing Haruhi looked at Riku.

'He will be fine.'

"I hope so…" Haruhi said. "Silver?"

'Yes?'

"What will happen to Riku when he wakes up?"

Silver turned his head to her, 'I can not say, Sami knows all, not me.'

"Okay… I see."

They continued their way to the castle. They were not far off from the castle. Soon they were at the doors of the castle. The doors opened and Silver walked in and walked to the fireplace hall. There Sami, Mickey and the others waited. The teens were asleep nestled by the fire and sleeping soundly. Sami was standing waiting, it looked like. Mickey was slowly nodding his way to sleep.

"Silver, you've returned." Sami said as if not surprised. "King Mickey," she called his attention at that moment the teens also woke.

"Riku! Haruhi!" They all cried at once. They were so excited by Sami and Haruhi were the only ones not as excited. Haruhi, with Silver's help, pulled Riku's body down from Silver's back and laid him on the large sofa. Riku's wings were broken and a mess, some feathers were missing from his angel win and his bat wing was torn.

"Riku, you sleepy bum get up," Kairi said. She smiled at Riku thinking he was sleeping. Sami nodded to Silver and Silver walked Haruhi away. She was tired and she could barely stand. She wanted to speak but she was tired beyond belief, she wanted nothing more than to tell them Riku was dead. But she figured Sami would take care of it.

"Haruhi seemed… upset…" Tamaki pointed out.

"I wonder… why…" Kyoya thought.

They group tried to wake Riku but failed.

"Fangirls!" the twins screamed together. But Riku didn't even flinch.

Sami sighed, she walked over to Riku and touched his face. "He is dead."

The group was silent. They looked at Riku and Sora touched his forehead, it was cold. The group sat around for a second… holding their tears in, and Kairi was the first to cry out. She held Sora and Sora allowed his tears to fall down his face.

"Do not cry," Sami said after ten minutes or so.

"Don't cry?!" Kyoya stood. He threw his glasses off out of rage. "This is why people aren't so eager to be in the light. They always end up hurt! Someone always ends up hurt! Someone always has to suffer! The light is the true enemy and always has been!"

"Kyoya stop," Honey asked. He cried with Kairi, Mori holding him.

"No! this is why people don't rely on a being they can't see because this happens! A person who has done nothing wrong by our own standards had died because of your standards! Have you ever thought that maybe your standards are too high?! Have you?!"

Sami calmly nodded her head, "I have, of course, but changing my standards is foolish. If I change my standards I came saying you are a god. But I am the Goddess, no you. So changing my standards would only make you follow me as long as you're happy and doing what you want. But sadly it doesn't work that way. Have you ever questioned your standards Kyoya? Have you ever noticed that half the time you fail yourself? But my standards are always the same, and because they are it makes it easy for anyone to follow, they never change and never will. I am the start and end. I was when nothing was. I am when things will be. Regardless if you can't see, I am there. Regardless if you can't hear me, I'm speaking, and regardless of if you don't feel me, I am there, touching your life and heart, you just choose to ignore me," Sami walked over to Riku, "Riku, rise, walk again."

Sami stepped away and in that instant Riku sucked in air. But his eyes didn't open. Riku turned his dead to the side and continued to sleep.

"Kyoya," Sami said, "My standards are high because I love you. I always win, I hate your mistakes but I love you. I love all the things I created. I never made a made a mistake, I gave you free will and you as humans used it against me. But I still love you and I still forgive you. And if that's not enough for you to love me back then there's nothing I can do."

"You could force us," Kyoya said.

"Then it wouldn't be free will, will it?"

Kyoya lowered his head. "No…"

"Right, when Riku wakes up you all will be back at school, as if nothing happened, it will only be a few moments later. No one will remember the attack, only you shall remember it."

"But…" Sora started but lowered his head. He couldn't finish his statement.

"Sora, don't worry," Sami rested her hand on his shoulder. "I will call on you when the worlds are in need."

"Will… will Riku remember anything?" Tamaki asked.

Sami grinned. "Well… I'd say yes but knowing him he'll mistake it as a dream, most of it anyway."

"You're right," Sora chuckled.

"Riku will wake soon, remember me. Remember that I am always there."

"Wait-"

A bright light shined and the world of untold beauty was gone.

Riku woke he was on the sofa, he was staring at the pink ceiling. He held his head and thought back. 'What the heck happened?' he questioned.

"Riku!" Riku followed the voice and was instantly pounced on. "Riku!" then he was kissed, full on the lips. Riku was wide eyed as he stared at the girl that he thought didn't understand how he felt.

"Haruhi?" Riku stared filled with total confusion. 'She… she threw herself on me? She actually kissed me?'

"Riku, you're awake!" Honey danced around.

Riku looked at Honey and slowly stood. Riku looked around. The others were just around waiting for nothing it looked like.

"What happened… did I miss something?" Riku asked.

"Maybe…" The twins said together with an evil grin.

"Yeah, I missed something."

"Yeah… you did." Haruhi said smiling.


	21. Closing

Thank you you guys! I have finally finished the story and here it is! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I did it with the best of love! I hope you enjoy the story's last and final chapter! ^^

Enjoy!

Thank you!

REVIEW!

Stuck in the Host Club

Ch. 20

Closing

After that school day the group was free to go off and enjoy their break. There was no club meeting and the group didn't take any time to meet each other. They agreed to meet the day school came back in session. During the break Riku learned of what happened to him. He soon learned that what he thought was a dream wasn't a dream. Haruhi was glad to fill him in.

Riku spent his time with Haruhi, after his time with his friends he felt refreshed and was more eager to spend time with Haruhi, the others understood and Mickey, Sora and Kairi went back home.

Riku came back the day school was back in. He met the Host Club in the Music room. They met after that week.

Kyoya was there in a notebook. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, Riku, there you are."

"What?" Riku shrugged, he looked at himself, he was wearing his uniform, so what could be wrong?

"You still have Fangirls to take care of."

Riku started fuming. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITHYOU!" Riku stormed over to him.

Kyoya closed his notebook and placed it down, "You still have to see the president of you club, then you're off the hook."

"Really?"

"Really."

Riku looked around, the other members seemed down at the words. Riku could see their glum faces and inside he felt glum.

"You'll never have to step foot near this place again. Just like you wanted," Honey said.

Riku looked at him and Riku tried to speak to him but he stepped away and turned his face.

"She'll be here soon."

"Okay…" Riku said. He nodded and seconds later she came in, along with others girls that were for the other members. They group smiled and sat and talked with the girls. The president came to Riku, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Riku!" she exclaimed. She smiled her bright smile and held out her hand. Riku shook her hand.

Riku led her to her table and they talked.

"So, Riku, I know for a fact you had no interest in being in this club. So, when you get the chance will you ditch?" she said into a recorder. Riku blinked. This was her last question. The other members were listening clearly. Even though they kept their eyes on their girls Riku could tell they were all listening to his conversation. Haruhi was listening more closely than the others.

Riku answered her question with a smile. The others waited and waited but nothing happened. "That depends do you know why I am in the club in the first place?"

"No." she answered.

"Well, yes, I would ditch this place. I'd ditch this place in a heart beat, I had no choice in the matter."

"I see, well, that was my last question, Riku, and it's time for to leave."

"Thanks, Zipporahss," Riku said, he shook her hand with a smile. Riku watched her leave. She was the last girl to leave. Riku turned around and looked at the club behind him. They all had sad looks on their faces. Haruhi did too. Riku grinned, "See ya," he waved and left the club.

"How could he be so mean?" Honey asked tears flowing down his face.

"I don't know Honey," Mori rested his hand on Honey's shoulder.

"I thought he'd change…" Hikaru said.

"Me too…" Kaoru said.

"We all did but we can't force people to do anything," Kyoya said, using the words of Sami.

"Yeah… I guess… I guess you're right…" Tamaki sighed.

~Three days later~

The Host Club sat silent, they were getting ready for another meeting with the ladies, when suddenly the door opened.

A silver headed boy with a map in his hands. "I found a place to cram…" he looked up from the map, "Oops, sorry wrong room," he turned away and before reaching for the door he turned back around. "Say, is this the Host Club?"

Tamaki looked at Riku confused. "Yeah…"

"Ah! I found it! Cool… uh… say… may I ask a question?" Riku blushed.

Kyoya tilted his head, "What is it?"

Riku grinned, "Can I join?"

"Really?!" Honey asked.

Riku shrugged, "Sure… I mean, I need to join a club anyway and why not start with one with the popular guys? I can hang with a couple of snot-bags."

Kyoya grinned, "We might have a spot."

"Cool, can I start today?" he asked.

"Sure, we could use the extra help around here."

"Cool," Riku placed his book bag down, "Well, I guess I'm here to stay."

They finished setting up the room, and when they were ready the door opened to the girls. Roses filled the air, the petals flowed in a soft breeze from nowhere.

The Host Club stood waiting, and they greeted their guests with a beautiful and soft, "Welcome."


End file.
